


A Life So Changed

by TheQueenWhoRockedVersailles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antisemitism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nazis, Sexual Content, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenWhoRockedVersailles/pseuds/TheQueenWhoRockedVersailles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich Edelstein was simply unsatisfied with his life. Gilbert Beilschmidt brought about a change. Yet, every man has his secrets, and one cannot truly say if this change was for the better or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“And that concludes today’s meeting. We shall meet back at the same time and place tomorrow.”

The sound of multiple chairs scratching against the floor rang out through the small meeting room as many men stood up from their spot around the large meeting table. Almost instantly, the different men began to pair off and chatter in fast paced German.

A man with his blond hair slicked back began to organize several of his papers into a neat and organized pile. One could tell by looking at him that there was something troubling the young man. His eye brows were knitted together in what appeared to be intense thought or worry. However, the blond seldom spoke to any of his fellow members, so few would know what could be troubling him.

However, one brave soul decided that he should be friendly and try to make some conversation. He has never really spoken to the blond before, but it couldn’t to try, right? After all, maybe he was just shy or gets nervous around people.

It was worth a shot. “Hey, Beilschmidt, nice meeting, am I right? Looks like things are finally going to take a turn for the better.”

“Hm? Y-yeah, it’s looking that way isn’t it …”

The brave man did not seem to notice the hesitating tone in the blonde’s voice. “I really hope this election turns out like I’m hoping it will. With Hitler as früher, I will finally be able to put some food on the table for my family. Not to mention getting back at those French bastards!”

This seemed to get a reaction from the Beilschmidt, as a look of worry flashed across his pale face at his comrade’s words. “It will be nice to have a stable economy again.” But one who is observant could tell that the blonde did not truly mean his words.

Wishing his comrade, goodbye, Ludwig Beilschmidt continued his way down the hall, out of the building where the regular meetings were held. Honestly speaking, Ludwig was concerned. What would be the future of his beloved country?

Saying that Germany has been struggling was a bit of an understatement. The economy was practically in shambles, no doubt caused by the end of The Great War. Now, the country was paying the price. The damn Treaty of Versailles had basically screwed the country. How could anyone ever hope for the country to regain its stability when it can’t even manage to feed its own people, let alone pay the reparations to France?

Ludwig sighed as he stepped out in the cool winter. He tightened his worn scarf around his neck as small snowflakes danced around him. Walking down the cold dark street, the German couldn’t help but ponder not only his, but his county’s situation as well. While the current situation looked dark and bleak, a feeling that was being perfectly reflected by the glooming weather, there was a feeling of optimism in the air as the elections continued to draw closer as the days continued to pass.

While the blonde was but a mere grunt, a young soldier who was still inexperienced in the ways of war, he desperately desired to move up in the ranks. So, he had been attending the meetings of the generals, in hopes of gaining not only experience, but knowledge in the ways of politics as well. It required a pulling of a couple of strings, but Ludwig has relatives, most of whom have long been dead, in the military. A great number of them were high ranking officers as well.

He wished he could say that he enjoyed these meetings and that they were very useful to him, however, that would be stretching the truth.  In all honesty, they frightened him. They all seemed to be about discussing Adolf Hitler, and how he will be such a wonderful thing for their struggling country.

Of course, Ludwig has seen a few of his speeches. How could he expect to be promoted if he did not keep up with current events? But, to be honest, there was something wrong with Hitler. Oh, he was charismatic, Ludwig could give him that. But, there was just something that seemed…off. The blond couldn’t place his finger on it, but there was something that worried him.

Then there was the chance that that might be the man to lead his country. It was a thought that kept Ludwig up at night. While all of his talk about bringing Germany back to her former glory was promising, as the country was probably at its lowest point in history, the blond still couldn’t stop his incessant worrying. First of all, all of his talk about a making a pure and, “master race” was what was troubling Ludwig the most? What did that imply? What was he going to do to make this race?

Still, if that man, or any of the other candidates for that matter, were to become the früher, then Ludwig would still continue to serve his country dutifully, just as the other Beilschmidt s have done in the past. Hell, even his brother, who was not the most dutiful to say the least, had served in The Great War.

That thought had brought back another problem that had been in the back of the blonde’s mind.

Gilbert.

Where was he? Was he alright? Where did he go? Ludwig could only know what the letter from the army told him. That his brother was wounded in combat, right around Christmas time too. He then was relieved from his duties. Ludwig just assumed that his brother would come home, let his wound heal and then get a job in a factory or something similar.

But, to Ludwig’s dismay, the albino never returned home. Ludwig had waited for hours, which soon turned into days and now years, but there was no sign of Gilbert. The army would have sent in another letter if something had happened.

Did he get killed? But that was impossible! The letter clearly stated that the wound was none fatal. And if he had been killed, then surely the letter would have specified so.

Perhaps Gilbert had just run away. Ludwig couldn’t imagine why though. Run away from what? His country? His duties in the army? From him?

But why would Gilbert run away from him? The two had been on relatively good terms, or as good as you can make it with Gilbert. They hadn’t fought, or anything of the like. Was he ashamed that he had to be taken away from battle?

Ah, all of these thoughts were making Ludwig even more stressed than he should be! Shaking his head, Ludwig continued down the dark, cold road to make his way to his small, mediocre wooden shake that he called home.

He supposed that that was one good thing about Gilbert being gone; one less mouth to feed. Hearing stories about families starving to death was becoming increasingly common as of late. Ludwig was barely able to feed himself. Imagine having to feed his older brother, who should be noted as having a very hearty appetite.

No matter. Ludwig couldn’t help but feel a wave of ambition and determination sweep over him. Once he receives a higher rank, problems such as food will no longer be an issue. All of that will be taken care of. Hell, maybe he can become so important that he would have soldiers under his command. That’d be nice. He might even be able to send out a search party for Gilbert, assuming the albino was even in Europe, or alive for that matter.

Ludwig shivered as the cold wind blew across his face. Just a little more. Then he will be in the safe comfort of his home.  However, even the promise of being in his small shack didn’t bring Ludwig any sense of peace or hope.

A storm was coming. And something big was going to be coming. What it is, Ludwig could not say for certain. But it was coming; there was no doubt in Ludwig’s mind. Whatever it was, it was going to shake the very foundation of his life, and all of Germany.

No matter what happens, Ludwig will always stand by his country. Even when he had nothing, he will always have his country. It was the place where he was born, and the place where he shall die. Whether it is in battle, or of old age, it did not matter to the proud German. He would not abandon the place he calls home in its time of need.

As he finally arrived at his small, yet well cared for, home, Ludwig let himself whisper something. Even though no one would ever hear it, he let the wind carry his words away. Maybe he was hoping that there would be a slight chance that God would pity him and send the message to its desired receiver.

Or, maybe he just said it to comfort himself. Either way, it made no difference. Ludwig let the soft, barely audible words leave his lips.

“I’ll be sure to make you proud, bruder.”


	2. Chapter 1

Silky smooth fingers danced gracefully across the keys of the grand piano, as a sweet, yet bouncy melody rang out through the large and spacious room. A dark haired man was the sources of this perfect blending of melody and harmony, as he sat at the large instrument and let his fingers produce the wonderful sounds.

A final note was hit with clear precision, and the man, Roderich Edelstein, allowed it to ring out through the well-furnished room, and filled the empty space with clear sounds.

Roderich allowed his body to relax as he sat in the warm sunlight that shined through the nearby open window. It warmed his pale skin, and gave it a healthy glow. There was a sense of peace through the air, which one can only feel after they felt they have accomplished a great feat. While the piece that Roderich had played had not been rhythmically challenging, it was the articulations, or the way it had to be played, that was the real test of his skills. And he had mastered it. Roderich allowed himself to smile as the feeling of pride ran through his body. However, the sensations of happiness and accomplishment were shattered as a shrill voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere.

“Roderich! What on Earth do you think you are doing?!” There was a sense of panic in that voice. One would think the young lady had walked in on a murder scene.

Roderich put a hand over his racing heart, a bit surprised and spooked by the sudden loud noise and intrusion.

The young man directed his gaze to the source of the voice, which lead him to his very worried looking mother. Her eye brows were arched in worry, and she was clutching her delicate, gloved, hands to her chest as if the sight of her son made her weep with sorrow.

“Well, Mother, I would say that I am practicing Vivaldi’s concerto.

“No! What are you doing sitting next to the window? Your poor skin will burn!”

Roderich had to resist the urge to let out a sigh. Honestly, he knew his mother meant well, but the way she fretted over him could get out of hand at times. “Mother, I haven’t been sitting in the sun that long. Plus, it is such a fine day, why not enjoy it for a bit?”

Apparently, the frantic mother wasn’t willing to listen to her son’s reasoning. “Nonsense, your skin is far too sensitive.”

The truth of the matter is, Roderich Edelstein, only child of the Edelstein family, was simply born with bad genetics. To put it in simpler terms, he was dealt a bad hand in life. His small heart has always been weak. If its beating went to fast, it could result in possible death for the young aristocrat.

However, his mother took the idea that her small child was a bit weaker and expanded the problem. Since then, she seems to think that her son is as fragile as a glass doll, and that any form of stress on his body or mind could harm him fatally.

If she ever caught him outside, which meant that Roderich had broken her rules and left their large mansion, she would reprimand him. Roderich use to wonder why she did this. After all, she and the servants often went outside as often as they pleased. Why must he be locked up inside? But, when questioned about it, his mother would simply say that the sun would burn his skin, or an insect could hurt him.

Roderich knew that he should be appreciative of his mother. After all, she has provided him with everything a person could ever dream of. She also ensured that he will never have to work a day in his life. Normally, Roderich would have taken over the family’s company when he became of age, which he became a couple of years ago. However, his mother said there was no way he could handle work, and instead gave Roderich the life a luxury. And yet…Roderich couldn’t help but feel resentment. Sometimes, he felt so bored. He longed for a task for him to complete. Composing pieces for his piano could only occupy him so much. He wanted to challenge his mind in different ways. Yet, Roderich knew that it was never to happen.

The old mansion that they resided in was exquisite, and yet it made Roderich feel claustrophobic, despite its spacious rooms. No matter how much Roderich felt as if he was suffocating, he could not leave the house. He couldn’t even step outside and get some fresh air. Not without being scolded at least.

“Ah, where could that lazy girl possibly be? Elizaveta! Elizaveta!”

Suddenly, a fair maiden, though plainer looking compared to Roderich’s extravagant mother, came running into the room, looking very disgruntled. Perhaps Mrs. Edelstein had interrupted her during her daily chores?

After re-adjusting her light green maids dress, the young lass addressed her mistress properly. Yet, a slight scowl could be seen on the fair face. “Yes, Mistress Edelstein?”

Gesturing to her son, the older woman put her hand on her child’s back and started to usher him forward. “Take Roderich upstairs and prepare him a bath.” The tone she used to address the servant was much colder than the same one she used to address her precious son.

However, Roderich wasn’t going to allow his mother to control his day. He was a grown man now. He would decide if he needed a bath to freshen up or not. “Mother, I assure you, I don’t need another-“

“Nonsense! If you don’t take another one then your body will be covered in germs. We can’t risk you getting sick, dear.” There was a look in her violet eyes that only a mother could make. A look that screamed authority and it was certainly not a force to be reckoned with.

Begrudgingly, Roderich went with the young maid. When his mother was set in a decision, it was best not to argue. Plus, the young aristocrat was grateful to get out of her presence. He wasn’t sure how much smothering he could take today. Not to mention, Elizaveta was sure to make his now sour mood better.

Elizaveta had been a maid at the Edelstein household for as long as Roderich could remember. Despite the fact that there are plenty of maids in the estate, Mrs. Edelstein insisted on hiring the young lass saying, “It never hurts to have a few extra helping hands.” But, Roderich knew the real reason she was hired. They needed someone to keep an eye on him, and to make sure he wasn’t doing anything that his mother deemed dangerous.

Though, at the moment, Roderich could care less as to why Elizaveta was hired. Currently, she was probably the closest thing he had to a friend.

Once the pair was sure that they were out of earshot, Elizaveta let the, “obedient maid” act fall. “So, what did you do this time? Must have been something extremely dangerous if it was able to get her that riled up. So, come on, come on tell me! What was it? Did you touch something that wasn’t properly cleaned? Sneeze? Or, God forbid, bumped that precious head of yours?” Oh, her tone was just dripping with sarcasm.

The young aristocrat couldn’t help pouting a bit at his mother’s behavior. “None of the above, I’m afraid. I was sitting next to an open window.”

A faux gasp was let out as Elizaveta put her hands to her forehead in a dramatic fashion. “Roderich! Mercy me! What if you accidently get some fresh air for once in your life? Or get some sunlight on your painfully pale skin? Oh, I should call your doctor right now!”

Alright, despite how horrible of an impression that was, Roderich couldn’t help but to let out a soft chuckle as the two continued their slow journey to the male’s bedroom. “She’s not that bad, Elizaveta.” A force of habit. Roderich was painfully aware of how smothering and over protective his mother could be. Yet why did he continue to defend her?

“Not that bad?! ‘Oh, my dear son, don’t go outside, you might burn. Don’t run, your poor little heart might not be able to take it. Oh, Oh! Roderich, breathe at a slower rate. Your lungs can’t handle the stress.’”

A small smile was on the young man’s face as the he watched his main throw her hands up dramatically in exasperation. That was why he liked Elizaveta. He could always count on her to make him feel better whenever his spirits were low.

The pair had finally arrived at Roderich’s bedroom. Saying it was luxurious was a bit of an understatement. The large bed had a canopy over it, in case Roderich decided he wanted a bit of privacy during his slumber. The sheets were made from the finest of silk. A large, white, wooden wardrobe sat in the room as well, a bit away from what one could describe as the most comfortable couch ever made.

Words could not describe the extravagance of Roderich’s room. Of course, to him, this room was nothing special. He knew that it was made from the richest materials, yet when one is in the same room every day; its charm begins to wear off. But, one thing was clear: a certain someone simply loved to spoil Roderich.

The pair walked through the room as if it were the plainest room one could find. Both of them quickly made their way over to the mahogany door located on the right side of the room. Elizaveta, of course, walked a bit ahead in order to hold the door for her master. She offered a small courtesy as Roderich stepped into his personal bathroom. There was a sense of playfulness in Elizaveta’s movements. It showed how comfortable she was around Roderich, who of course returned her feelings.

The bathroom itself was just as beautiful as the bedroom. The white tiled floor, and the porcelain tube which sat in the middle of the clean room shined brighter than a thousand suns, no doubt due to a recent cleaning and polishing. Roderich appreciated the good work that was put into it. “I see you have been busy this morning. Is this what finished when Mother interrupted you?”

Elizaveta seemed pleased that Roderich had noticed her hard work that she had put into cleaning. It wasn’t easy, after all. The tiles could be a real pain in the ass to clean, and all that scrubbing hurt her hands from time to time. “Yes, I just finished with the tub. And now it’s going to get all dirty again…”

Roderich couldn’t help but feel guilty at that. Here was his friend, spending countless hours just to please him, only for him to go and ruin all of her hard work.  
“I…I’m sorry. I know that you had worked hard on this, believe me it shows, and now…”

A hand was put up to silence Roderich’s endearing attempt at apologizing, which wasn’t needed. “Roderich, you don’t have to say it. I know you feel bad. Let’s just let it go, okay?"

Roderich sighed. She was right. There was no use crying over things that can’t be changed. Might as well as accept it, and then move on with life.

Elizaveta, sensing that the room in the air was becoming quite somber again, instantly perked up, and clapped her hands together, while exclaiming, “So, does my master need help with preparing his bath. Of course, I assume you don’t need my help with the measly task of bathing, but a good servant is always thinking ahead, yes?” Again, she was joking of course.

The young master smiled, glad to see that his friend wasn’t too upset by her ruined work. “I assure you, I don’t need help with the merger talk of taking a bath.”

Turning a bit away from his maid, Roderich made a signal with his hand for Elizaveta to leave the room while he undressed. He looked over his shoulder to make one last comment to her while he was untying his cravat. “Don’t fret, Elizaveta, despite what my mother may say, I am perfectly capable of taking a mere bath by myself.”

“Good, because I have other things I need to get done. Honestly, how am I supposed to prepare dinner when she keeps interrupting me to babysit you?"

The women continued to rant as she walked, or stomped would be a more appropriate adjective, as she walked out of the room, leaving Roderich all by his lonesome self.

Taking off the rest of his cloths, and folding them into neat pile, Roderich began to run the bath water. Walking over to grab his towel, he couldn’t help noticing his reflection in the mirror.

His body was not only painfully pale, but thin as well. Despite the fact that he didn’t get much exercise, Roderich hardly had anybody fat. His doctor just said it was a result of having a high metabolism, but it what also contributed from it was the fact that his mother made sure he ate only the healthiest of foods available.

Roderich had to look away from the sight of himself. As he got into the tub, and slowly eased himself into the warm, bubbly water, he couldn’t help but feel…unsatisfied with how he looked. At the parties his mother throws, all of the male guests have a bigger build then them. They actually had muscle and actually looked like men, whereas Roderich felt his appearance was more similar to the females. He would be lying if he said it didn’t intimidate him a bit. He could never really relate to his male peers. They were just too different.

That probably explained his current lack of companions. Then there’s the fact that, in all honesty, Roderich just didn’t see the point in making friends with his mother’s guests. It’s not as if he would ever get the chance to see them, so why befriend them? The only time they would be over is when his mother would be hosting an even, which was a rare occasion in itself.

Then, there is the added fact that at said events, his mother seemed to hover behind him, almost like a shadow of some sort. She would direct who he would talk to, and for how long. If she felt like the conversation was going in a negative direction, then she would gently bring her son’s attention over to a friend of hers. Roderich had no control over his social life. Why couldn’t his mother see that all of this smothering was completely unnecessary? Not being able to go outside, not being permitted to run, it was so frustrating! Every single movement of his was being constricted!

The aristocrat couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance as he started to lather his hair with shampoo.

The worse part of it was, that Roderich had no one he could actually call a friend. Sure, he had Elizaveta, and a few other servants, but it was a different kind of relationship than friendship, despite the fact that he would often refer to them as friends. They were his servants. They were only here because they were being paid. There barrier of statuses would always be between them, nothing could change that. The thought depressed Roderich to no end.  
“Stop it! You need to stop it! You are used to this.” Roderich spoke softly to himself. It was no use getting melancholy over something that was most likely never going to change. He should be taking this in stride, like an adult should.

Alright, he needed to distract himself. Maybe when he is done with this bath, he could go downstairs and play some Chopin, that always helped relieved the stress.

But Roderich’s eyes started to wander over to the window. Getting out of the tube, he wrapped the soft towel around himself, grabbed his glasses from the counter, and went to look outside. It was still a gorgeous day outside. The weather had not changed at all. The sun was shining down on the garden as if it was heaven itself. The plants in said garden looked as though they were flourishing, and were practically begging Roderich to come and smell the brightly colored flowers.

The young aristocrat bit his bottom lip as he contemplated a decision. He could go outside, just for a little bit. It wouldn’t be the first time he had snuck out. Plus, with a day like this, it would be sure to improve his spirits.

It wasn’t as if he would go far, either. He never did. Usually, he would just walk around the garden, though that always had the danger of turning disastrous, as he had a tendency of getting lost easily. Or, he would just sit in the small barn, located on the edge of the property.

However, if his mother found him outside, then all hell would break lose. His mother would screech at Elizaveta for letting him do something so dangerous. She would likely punish Roderich as well, although usually he just receives a slap on the wrist.

The danger was present. But…the mansion just seemed so stifling today. And a little walk never hurt anyone. Plus, he was feeling a bit rebellious today.

In the end, Roderich hurriedly dressed himself, and quickly started to make his way down the hallway. If his mother finds out what he is doing beforehand, then the young man wouldn’t even have the slightest bit of chance to get to his destination. Roderich could hear his mother down the long corridors. It sounded as if she was screaming at someone in anger.

Coming closer to the voice, slowly, the brunette found the source coming from the closed office door.

A breath of relief escaped Roderich. It seemed his mother was too busy dealing with The Edelstein Furniture Company’s clients to pay attention to her son. Perfect.  
Quickly, with light steps, Roderich made his way down the stairs onto the ground floor. He had to be careful of servants as well. While Elizaveta, and a few others, might let him go outside, some would certainly try to stop him. Luckily, he met no resistance.

He successfully managed to make his way to the back door made of glass, which led to the backyard. Immediately, upon opening the door and taking a few steps, the brunette felt his entire face warm as sunlight beamed down on him. Fresh air filled his long, while the smell of freshly cut grass invaded his nostrils. Yet, Roderich didn’t mind the invasion at all. On the contrast, he welcomed it.

As he continued his way across the yard, taking large strides due to a sudden burst of confidence he was feeling, he looked over to the vast garden. It was filled with beautiful, blooming flowers of many colors. A man, who had a distinct tan, was working hard in said garden. Even though there was sweat on his brow, and the work was laborious, there was still a smile on his face as he gently weeded the plants and ran his hands through his curly hair. “Hello there, Antonio.”

The man was startled a bit by the sound of his name, as his head popped up like a frightened animal. But, as the gardener rested his eyes upon his young master, the look changed from fear, to worry. Quickly, he made his way over to the much younger man; confusion could clearly be seen in his green eyes.  
“Mister Roderich, what are you doing here? You must have gotten lost. Here, let me help you find your way back inside.”

Roderich couldn’t help but curl his lip just a bit at the way he was being talked to. He was being treated like a child. Not only that, but a mentally retarded one too. Antonio put a hand of his upper back, and attempted to steer him in the direction of the house. “That won’t be necessary, Antonio. I am here of my own accord.”

Antonio seemed to stop at this. “You mean…your mother isn’t here?”

Shaking his head, Roderich replied. “I’m afraid it’s just me. She is currently cooped up in her office.”

Instantly, Antonio’s body language seemed to relax, as he let out a carefree laugh and slipped back into his natural, Spanish accent. His mother had told the Spaniard that he couldn’t talk with his native accent because it was, “unprofessional.” Of course, Roderich could care less what accent a person spoke in. As long as they weren’t using unnecessary profanity and sprouting crude nonsense, Roderich was fine with any accent.

“You really gave me a scare there. I thought she was going to be right behind you and bite my head off!”

Roderich paled a little bit at the mental image that had created. All of that blood. He might just get nauseous from it. Ugh, no thanks. “I…don’t think that would have happened, Antonio.”

Antonio smiled as he happily started making his way back to the garden, with a bit of a skip in his step, Roderich dully noted. “So, are you having another daring adventure today, Roderich?”

The casual behavior didn’t bother Roderich at all. It was just the kind of person that Antonio was. Of course, at first it had been a little annoying, but Roderich quickly got used to it. “I don’t recall every having these so called, ‘daring adventures’ Antonio. If you are referring to me sneaking out against Mother’s orders, then yes that is what I am doing. I just…needed to get out for a bit.”

Antonio kneeled down and began to work on the plants. “You know what I meant. Go and have some fun. But if you get caught, I never knew you were out here, alright?”

Nodding, Roderich began to walk off in the direction of the barn. Saying a quick goodbye to his servant, the young master quickly made his way to the small shed, which housed a few animals. What Roderich liked most about the barn was that his mother never went in there, so she was very unlikely to find him there.

Opening the barn door took a bit of effort, on Roderich’s part. He was not use to lifting or pushing heavy objects. But he managed and let out a sigh of satisfaction at completing the difficult task. While he was not particularly fond of the smell the animals left, it was better than still being in the manor.

Roderich turned his back, expecting to see the nice, and not to mention neat, array of hay barrels that Roderich had made so he could lie down and contemplate. However, someone was lying across his makeshift bed, ruining it.

A stranger, who was sleeping peacefully, with white hair, dirty clothing, and looking like he had bathed in mud, was lying in his barn in his spot.

What?

A scream was let out but the young aristocrat, whose entire world was just about to change. If it was for better or for worse, well, that was up to one’s opinion.


	3. Chapter 2

What do you think you are doing here, you thief?!”

Roderich panicked at the sight of the unfamiliar male in front of him. He must be a thief! Why else would he be here?

Said man had already awoken from the brunette’s screaming. He opened his red eyes wearily, and looked completely disoriented from being half asleep. He put a hand up to his messy white hair, and blinked his eyes in confusion at Roderich. Tiredly, he muttered, “Wha-“

But Roderich didn’t let the stranger finish his sentence. Without even thinking, Roderich picked up any nearby object that he could lift, which happened to be a small bucket, and hurled it at the filthy man.

The bucket hit its target, causing the albino to stumble a bit as he attempted to stand up and move towards the distressed brunette. There was a noticeable limp in his walk, but Roderich didn’t notice it in his state of panic.

The strange man continued to move towards the aristocrat, putting his hands up in defense, and trying to explain himself. “Look, just calm down, why don’t we stop throwing things and-“

Roderich wasn’t listening. He continued to hurl any object he can get his hands on. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit of fear as the stranger continued to move closer towards him. But, Roderich put up a strong front. He was no whimpering, defenseless child, who needed its mother to look after it. He could handle himself.

“How dare you intrude on my property! I ought to-“

Roderich let out a gasp as a pale hand grasped his thin wrist. The man held him in a strong hold, almost causing pain to Roderich.

This was the first time that Roderich was actually able to get a good look at the strange man. He was a bit taller than Roderich, but not by much. His cloths were shabby and ripped in a few places. He had white, matted hair, no doubt caused from lack of washing. His eyes were a brilliant ruby red. And his skin! He had never seen such a deathly pale on a person before, only in pictures. While the albino’s body was thin, probably from a lack of nutrients, but it was no doubt strong as he was able to grasp both of Roderich’s hands, pinning them above his head against the wall.

The panic was rising as the albino loomed over Roderich. He was too close! A feeling of hopelessness was taking hold of Roderich as he began to shout louder, praying that Antonio would hear him. “I command you to let go of me at once!” Roderich had to keep a brave face on. He couldn’t show his fear to this man.

The albino sighed as the brunette began to squirm out of his grasp. “Look, your highness” he added with a bit of sarcasm, “Will you just calm the fuck down for two seconds? Jesus, you won’t even let a guy explain himself! And I won’t let until you stop throwing shit at me!”

Suddenly, the barn door slammed open, revealing a worried Antonio and a pissed off Elizaveta. Upon seeing her master being pinned against the wall by the larger man, the lass brought out her trusty frying pan, which she had been using previously to prepare dinner.

“Get your filthy hands off my master!” She screamed while bringing down her weapon with all her might, and managing to land a hard blow on the albino’s head.

Immediately, the grip on Roderich’s wrists loosened. He let out a quick gasp of pain, before he fainted on the ground, leaving the trio of the master and two servants to stare down on his dirty body and to wonder what had just happened.

XXX

“Who is he?!”

The trio had moved just outside the barn. They needed to discuss the events that had just taken place, and what further action was needed.

Roderich was panicking now. What on earth had just happened!? Who is this stranger in his barn? What was he doing here? What did he want?

And to make matters worse, Roderich felt…violated. The way that man had grabbed his small wrists and loomed over him, almost as if he was trying to assert his dominance, it made the brunette shiver at the thought.

Meanwhile, Antonio looked as if he was having a heart attack. His breathing was labored, his eyebrows were knitted together in worry, and he kept running his hands over his curly locks, which was a nervous habit of his. His green eyes showed great distress, though why, Roderich couldn’t imagine.

“Oh god, Elizaveta, you killed Gilbert!”

Roderich noticeably stiffened at this remark. “Gilbert? Antonio, do you know this man?”

Suddenly, the tan servant looked very guilty. He almost looked like a small child caught stealing from the cookie jar. “Uh…well…actually-“

“ _Antonio_ ” Roderich was using a warning tone now. If Antonio knew this man, then he could provide some insight about why he was here.

Nudging his shoulders lightly, Elizaveta urged her fellow worker to speak up. “Come on, Antonio. Spill the beans.”

Dropping his head, Antonio let out a breath of defeat, before he began to explain himself. “His name is Gilbert. He stumbled into the gardens last night when I was working on water the flowers. He was starving…and he needed a place to stay. So, I let him stay in the barn for the night. I…uh…kind of forgot he was there.”

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow at this. “You _forgot_ that you let someone who could have violated and deflowered our poor little Roderich?!”

It was Roderich’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Deflower!? Elizaveta, I assure you, that was not what was-“

The young lass didn’t let her friend finish. “I _know_ what I saw. The way he was holding your wrists, standing over you, asserting his dominate role. His intentions were clear. That’s how it always starts in the books I read.”

The young master paled a bit as his female friend seemed to get passionate about this rather…raunchy subject. “I _really_ don’t want to know what you read in your spare time.”

Antonio, who had apparently not been paying attention to his two friend’s banter, was still worrying about the state of Gilbert. His probably dead! Why else would he be lying in the barn unconscious? What will happen to them now? “Oh, this is horrible! We’re murderers! They are going to take us to jail! I can’t handle going there! They would eat me alive!”

Elizaveta seemed to brush off Antonio’s cry of anguish with ease as she began to twirl her frying pan around as if it were a toy. “Oh, nonsense, my dear, it was simply a little bump on the head. He’ll be fine.”

Roderich paled a bit at his maid. She called that a little bump!? Clearing his throat, the young master began to speak to his maid. “Still, Elizaveta, you could have used…less force.”

The maid shrugged. “I had to take immediate action. I heard all that screaming and I knew something was wrong, so I came rushing out. I didn’t have time to worry about a plan.”

Sighting, Roderich rubbed his temple as he decided what to do. They couldn’t just leave the man in the barn. And they most certainly couldn’t call his mother. First of all, she would know that Roderich had been outside, and that Antonio and Elizaveta were with him. They could both lose their jobs! Secondly, Roderich had a feeling that his mother would call the police without a second thought, and that wouldn’t be fair, now would it? It wasn’t as if the man, Gilbert was his name right, had caused any harm, other than scaring the living day light out of Roderich of course. But, maybe, he had overreacted, just a tad.

Suddenly, a female voice rang out through the yard. The trio froze in fear, for they knew who that voice belonged to. It was Roderich’s mother. “What on Earth is going on out there?!”

“Oh no” Roderich whispered to himself. She was coming outside! It was all over!

Suddenly, Antonio slide the barn door open with ease, and Elizaveta pushed her master, rather roughly too, into the shack and quickly closed the door behind him.

The brunette landed in a pile of hay, face first. Luckily, he put his arms out to stop the fall, and landed right in front of Gilbert, his face directly in front of the albino’s head, which was face down in the dirt.

Never the less, the brunette let out a soft sight of relief. Antonio and Elizaveta will handle the situation. His mother won’t even know he is here. Everything will be fine.

But, those thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as the brunette heard a moan come out from the unconscious man in front of him. No, he can’t wake up now! He’ll ruin everything!

Gilbert sat up on all fours and opened his eyes wearily, still dazed from the hit on his head. Bringing up a hand to his pounding head, he looked up with his red eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of Roderich staring at him in horror.

“Wha-“

Before the albino could finish his sentence, Roderich quickly put a hand over his mouth, and brought a finger to his own lips, signaling the need for silence. “Shh, be quiet” Roderich whispered.

The two waited in silence, listening to what was happening outside. Gilbert looked around his surroundings in fear and confusion. What the hell was going on? Last thing he remembered, he was trying to get the priss in front of him to calm down, and then everything went dark.

Gilbert’s worrying was stopped when he heard unfamiliar voices from outside the barn. He noticed the brunette kneeling down in front of him tense at the people talking. Obviously, something was going on here that he didn’t know about.

Roderich was listening closely to what was said, not paying close attention to the man in front of him, whose face was dangerously close to his own.

“What is the cause of all that racket out here?!” That was his mother speaking. And boy, did she sound furious. She didn’t like to be interrupted during work, which Roderich knew from personal experience.

Antonio was quick to come up with a lie though, which would save them all from trouble. “I am sorry for disturbing you, Ma’am. There was an animal out here, and I was worried it would eat all of the plants, so Elizaveta helped me get rid of it.” Antonio wasn’t speaking with his accent, and it sounded strange and unnatural to Roderich’s ears. He had heard the Spaniard go on and on for hours about nothing important at all in his natural accent. To hear him speak so differently was unsettling to the Austrian.

“Elizaveta, I believe you were supposed to be giving my son a bath. Where is he now?” Roderich absolutely hated the way she was talking to his friends. She sounded so cold, and uncaring. It was different from the way she treated her son and guests.

Elizaveta, of course, treated her mistress the same way though. She was not one to take something lying down. “I gave him his bath, and he is currently taking a nap in his chamber.”

“Very good, now back to work.”

Roderich waited as he could hear the retreating footsteps of his mother. He was holding his breath, waiting till he knew it was absolutely safe.

He could hear the sound of a door closing in the distance, signifying that his mother had retreated back indoors, and everything is safe. Letting out a sigh of relief, Roderich looked ahead of him, only to be greeted with the sight of Gilbert, who he had admittedly forgotten about. Roderich had to freeze. He was, once again, too close! Their faces were a mere millimeter apart, the tips of their noses brushing ever so slightly.

To make matters worse, the brunette’s hand was still over the albino’s mouth. Roderich couldn’t help noticing that Gilbert’s skin was surprisingly…soft. He would never have thought that this dirty, ruffian of a man would have such nice skin.

Gilbert’s red eyes were looking straight into Roderich’s with confusion, his right eyebrow raised in question over _what_ the brunette could possibly be staring at and why wasn’t he moving.

The door opened again, to reveal a much calmer Elizaveta and Antonio. At the sight of the two, very different, men sitting so close together, Antonio smiled and exclaimed, “Wow, you two look like you’re getting along so well!”

Roderich flushed, realizing what this scene must look like to an outsider, and quickly backed away from the male in front of him.

Gilbert let out a smirk at the Austrian’s reaction. Still on his hands and knees, he licked his lips and cocked his head in a very arrogant fashion. “What’s wrong, never seen a man this handsome?”

The young master frowned down at the man, who was now starting to stand. Such arrogance! This man was certainly one of the rude, foul-mouthed, uncultured slobs that his mother had always warned him about. “Don’t flatter yourself” he replied dryly, while sticking his nose in the air.

Elizaveta was also looking at the man with distaste. In fact, she was outright glaring at him. It was clear she was not appreciating the cocky attitude, and she was probably still wary about the fact that he might have had…less than pure intentions when he grabbed her master’s wrists. She clutched her trusty frying pan, prepared to use it again.

Upon seeing the weapon again, a sense of panic rushed over Gilbert, as the memory of her smacking him over the head came back to him. Pointing an accusing finger at the lass, he grabbed Roderich, more gently than the first time, by the wrist to have him stand in front of him and act as a protective shield. “Keep away from me, and put the weapon down, you psycho!”

The maid merely giggled as the reaction, and began to twirl her weapon again. “What you mean this little thing?” she said playfully.

Antonio, on the other hand, was beaming at Gilbert, happy that nothing bad had happened to anyone, and oblivious to the looks his friends were sending the albino’s way. After all, he liked Gilbert! Sure, he hasn’t really talked to him much, with being busy with work and all, but he hasn’t been given a real reason to dislike him. Plus, he had an interesting sense of humor and was fun to be around with. “Well, I am glad everything worked out just fine. Your mother didn’t suspect a thing, Roderich.”

Roderich now looked back at the now standing Gilbert, while prying his arm out of his grasp. Despite the fact that he was less than thrilled about being used as a human shield, worry could be seen in his eyes and his eyebrows were knitted in concern. It seems the albino was favoring this left leg over his right, a bit. It wasn’t too noticeable at first. But, as he started to walk forwards with Roderich, to get out of the cramped barn, a limp was clearly present in his walk. Was he hurt? Was it from the fall? Or when he had thrown the bucket at him? Though, Roderich couldn’t remember hitting his leg.

“Elizaveta, would you mind going inside and fetching a first aid kit?” The young master asked his maid in a warm and kind tone.

This made Gilbert very confused. “Huh? What for?”

Roderich could only stare at the man in shock, as did Elizaveta. It was obvious he was hurt. No man could walk with such a limp and claim to be unharmed.

Elizaveta spoke up this time. “What for!? It’s obvious you’re wounded! Look at the way you walk. No one could say they are fine when you’re walking as if you just got shot in the knee.”

Gilbert looked confused for a second, looking down at his leg, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Realization then seemed to smack him in the face.  “Oh! You mean my leg! It’s always been like that, don’t worry about it.”

Roderich looked at the man with doubt. No one can be born with a leg like that, right? Turning around to face the man, Roderich decided that it was best to make this nuisance of a, “guest” go away. His presence has caused nothing but trouble.

“If you are not hurt, then I would advise you leave my property. Technically, you being here is illegal trespassing despite whatever permission my servant gave you,” the young mastered eyed Antonio out of the corner of his eye while saying this, who only nodded sheepishly. “I’ll give you the rest of the day, but come tomorrow, I expect you to be gone, understood?”

The young master noticed the disappointed look in Antonio’s eyes as he said this. It was clear that the Spaniard did not want his new acquaintance to leave, but he couldn’t go against his master’s wishes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow. Now, don’t you think you should be getting back to mommy dearest?” The aristocrat was fun to tease. He let every single comment get to him. Gilbert enjoyed watching him squirm in discomfort as he continued to make jabs at the shorter man.

Roderich felt his hand go into a fist as he gritted his teeth. Such impudence! How dare he talk to him that way, as if he was lower than him! As if he was a child! The brunette longed to say something, but decided it was not worth it. Why waste his breath on this man, who would be out of his life by the morning?

“Right then,” Roderich gave a stiff nod, “Elizaveta, Antonio, you two should get back to work.”

The workers nodded. Antonio went back to the gardens, while Elizaveta walked back with her master to the manor, where she would go the kitchens, and he would go to his chamber.

The young master could hear the barn door closing slowly behind him as Gilbert went back into the barn, and Roderich was grateful to be out of his company.

XXX

It was mid-morning, and Roderich approached the barn, in hopes of escaping the manor for just a little bit. He couldn’t handle his mother’s smothering today. It was simply too much. They were going to be having guests over tonight, and she was hanging around her son as if her life depended on it. It was all so stressful for the male! She was trying to decide what he should wear, and, unnecessarily, trying to mentally prepare him for the wave of visitors. She would say things like, “Now, Roderich, you have never met these people before, but they are very kind. They are very interested in meeting you, as well. But, if you get overwhelmed, please, feel free to retire early for the night. I don’t want to put any unnecessary stress on you.”

Roderich sighed in annoyance. He hated being treated like a child! He was twenty-five years old, for Christ’s sake! It was so infuriating to be treated as if he couldn’t handle himself, despite the fact that most men his age were already living in their own home, probably married as well. But, that was never an option for the aristocrat, now was it?

He closed the barn door behind him, quietly, with a sigh, feeling rather melancholy. Some time to think away from the manor would help make him feel better. However, when he looked up, he was given quite a shock when he was greeted with the sight of Gilbert, who was sitting on the makeshift seat, writing in a journal of some kind.

Roderich jumped a bit, not expecting to see another person. Putting a hand over his racing heart, he looked at the albino with annoyance. He was supposed to be gone! What was he still doing here?

Clearing his throat, the brunette got the albino’s attention, whose head shot up at the noise and eyes immediately locked unto the standing male. “I believe I made it clear that I wanted you gone by this morning.” Roderich was speaking in a tone that reminded Gilbert of that of royalty. It was obvious the aristocrat was trying to make himself seem mightier and higher than Gilbert, which most would classify as a street urchin.

Waving a dismissive hand, Gilbert looked down back at his book and continued to write, not giving Roderich his full attention. “Yeah, well, I don’t exactly have anywhere to go. And I like it here, so I figured, hey, why not stay a while.”

Roderich could feel his hands clenching into fists in anger and annoyance. Did this man really think that he could just stay wherever he wanted? What arrogance! Well, Roderich wasn’t going to stand for this, that much could be sure. “I order you to leave now, or I’ll call the police.”

Gilbert let out a low chuckle, and his eyes looked up from the book, to meet Roderich’s, who stepped back a bit in uncertainty. He had never met a man like this before. Most of his mother’s guests were polite, clean, and always trying to impress him. Same with his male servants, with the exception of Antonio. But this man, it was as if he didn’t give a damn about anything. Not manners, not customs, not his status, and certainly not appearances. Gilbert’s voice brought Roderich out of his thoughts. “If you’re serious about calling the police, you would have done it yesterday. Or right now, for that matter. Nothing’s stopping you, _your majesty_.”

That made Roderich’s breath hitch in his throat? Why didn’t he just call the police? He doesn’t care about this man, he has no reason to. So what was stopping him?

Gilbert stopped paying attention, and was now writing in his book again. Roderich huffed. Well, this was _his_ barn, and he wasn’t going to let this nuisance stop him from enjoying himself in it. Huffing, Roderich made his way over to the seat made of hay, and sat down a good distance away from the dirty man. He crossed his arms and legs, and didn’t plan on moving a centimeter.

Gilbert looked at the aristocrat in curiosity from the corner of his eye. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

Roderich sat up straight as he talked. “It is my barn, I’ll have you know. I have every right to be in here, whereas you,” Roderich pointed an accusing finger, “don’t”.

The albino was smiling now, at what, Roderich couldn’t imagine. He closed his book, and set it down next to him. Leaning back against the wall, Gilbert gave Roderich his full attention. “I’m sorry to say, but your mommy dearest owns this barn, not you, little boy.”

Roderich was appalled at his behavior. No one had ever talked to him so rudely before! And if there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being treated as if he were some child. “My mother may own the estate on paper, but I’ll have you know that as a full grown adult, I have just as much of a say over things as she does.”

Gilbert’s smile grew a bit wider at that. “Sorry to say, but from what I heard yesterday, you can’t even control what you do during the day.”

This conversation was getting much too personal for Roderich’s liking. And yet, he felt the urge to defend himself when speaking to this man. “My mother may be a bit…over bearing from time to time, but know this, I control my actions.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

The pair fell into a bit of an awkward silence after that. Roderich decided to speak up, not wishing to sit in this uncomfortable atmosphere any longer. “So…what is it that you are writing?”

A snort could be heard from Gilbert’s mouth, his head resting on his arm, which was propped up on the shelf behind him. His head rolled lazily to the side to look at Roderich. “Why do you care?”

Roderich was a bit taken back by the question. Could this man be civil for once? “Excuse me for trying to be polite and make conversation.”

“Sorry, but I don’t like phony politeness.”

“Well…what if I told you I was genuinely curious.”

A small laugh escaped the albino’s lips and Roderich couldn’t help but notice just how red his eyes were. Roderich was never so mystified by another’s eyes in his life. They looked like the brightest rubies. Of course, Roderich looked away before he could be caught staring.

“You really want to see what I wrote?”

Nodding his head a bit, Roderich said, “I would be pleased to see what’s in it. The writings of a man like yourself must be…interesting, to say the least.”

“Even if I told you it’s gay porn?”

This caused the brunette to freeze and tense up. Is that really what’s in that book? Something so…so…disgusting? Roderich never has had in interest in sex, and he knew that that was abnormal for a man his age. But, even so, Roderich knew that there was nothing normal about a man writing about two men engaging in…disgusting acts.

Roderich had visibly paled at that. Suddenly, Gilbert burst out laughing, at the brunette’s expense. “Ha, you’re such a prude! It’s so easy to tease you. You let everything get under your skin!”

Roderich pouted, feeling like he had been made a fool. “I don’t appreciate being made fun of, _Gilbert_ ”

“Lighten up! You’re too high strung. No wonder your always frowning.”

Roderich huffed and held his head higher. “Well, I think maturity is something that should be valued, thank you.”

“And I think you need to get that stick out of your ass.”

Roderich jumped a bit at the language. Such profanity was hardly ever used around him, and he had been taught to never use it himself. It was always a shock when a curse word was used in his presence. “Please don’t use such language on my property.”

Gilbert brought his arms down from their resting places and sat up, in order to bring his face closer to Roderich’s. He wanted to intimidate the somewhat smaller man. See how far he can push him. He could see that the closeness had made the brunette a bit uncomfortable. Good, it was fun to push his buttons. “Wha’cha going to do about it if I don’t stop?”

Roderich stumbled for an answer as the close proximity of the other man’s face made his thoughts stumble. “I’ll…I’ll…alert the authorities that you’re trespassing."

The albino was now smirking. “We’ve already talked about this. If you really were going to call them, you would have already. And, news flash, in the real world, people will swear like sailors all the time. The world isn’t like your little castle, princess.”

Roderich curled his nose at the little pet name. He did not appreciate it one bit. But, he had to show that he was better than this man, and will not stoop to his level. “It is just considered good manners to use appropriate language.”

“You talk as if you think I care about manners.”

“Well, generally, a contributing member of society does-“

Suddenly the barn door swung open, revealing a much stressed Elizaveta. “Roderich, your mother is looking-“

Her sentence stopped as her eyes landed on Gilbert. He was sitting so close to her master. If their faces moved just a bit closer than they would-

No! Elizaveta had to stop this train of thought. Gilbert, that annoying parasite, wasn’t supposed to be here! Perhaps he is trying to take away her master’s innocence away again!

“Roderich, do I need to go and get the frying pan again?” Her voice sounded dangerous. It was full of venom, making her intentions clear.

Upon mention of the weapon, Gilbert let out a, surprisingly high, squeak of fear and hid his head behind Roderich. “Don’t let your monster hit me again!”

Elizaveta let out a giggle. She liked being feared. At least, by Gilbert. It meant she could keep the man in check. “In all seriousness, Roderich, is this man bothering you, or trying to hurt you in any specific way?”

Roderich raised an eyebrow at the way she phrased her question. Just what could she be referring to? “I assure you, I’m in no immediate danger. He’s” tilting his head in Gilbert’s direction” is just being an annoyance. And he is inducing an on-coming headache.”

“You’re just in denial. You can’t handle my amazing company. I’m simply on a level above you.”

Roderich ignored the comment. Best not encourage him. “Elizaveta, what were you saying about my mother.”

The lass perked up, suddenly remembering why she had come out here in the first place. “Your mother is looking for you. The guests will by arriving in an hour, and she wants to do final prepping with you.”

Roderich sighed. He wasn’t sure he could handle his mother’s company right now. “All right, I’m coming.”

The brunette started to make his way over to the door, but stopped to look back at the still seated albino. “I assume that no matter what I say, you won’t be leaving anytime soon?”

Gilbert smirked in a cheeky manner. “You’re smarter than you look.”

“Then don’t make too much noise. I’ll have Antonio bring you some food later. Just try to stay hidden.”

With a small salute, Gilbert said,” You got it, Princess.”

Roderich left then, and quickly made his way inside with his maid. As they were walking through the hall, Elizaveta spoke up. “Do you want me to call the police, to get rid of him?”

With a small smile, Roderich shook his head. “No, he is…different. But, as long as he is not causing any harm, I see no reason to tell anyone about this.”

With that Roderich went ahead, longing to be anywhere but the presence of his mother, where he will fussed over and treated as if he a new born. Hell, he would even rather be with Gilbert. Now there was a scary thought.


	4. Chapter 3

“You are in desperate need for a bath.”

Gilbert had to roll his eyes at that obvious statement. “Wow, you were able to figure all that out? Amazing! I swear you’re the next Sherlock Homes.” Gilbert was gasping in fake awe.

His reaction annoyed Roderich to no end. He huffed and said, “Gilbert, I’m serious. You smell worse than the animals.”

Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly. “Hey, if it’s really that much of an issue to you, you could always let me bathe in that mansion of yours.”

“Absolutely not! As much as I would love to have you be clean for once, there is too much risk involved. If my mother, or any good number of the servants, sees you, then you can bet that both of us will be in a lot of trouble.”

“Then don’t complain about it if ya can’t do anything about it.” Gilbert was, once again, writing in that damn book of his. It made Roderich mad just thinking about what he could possibly be recording in it. But, whenever asked about it, the albino would never give a clear answer, making the brunette’s curiosity even worse.

“I shouldn’t be the one complaining. How can you stand being so filthy all the time?”

Gilbert started to laugh softly. “I swear to God, you’re worse than The Princess and The Pea.”

Roderich let out a small pout at that jab, which caused Gilbert to let a small smirk appear on his face. “I’m not! And that story is completely irrelevant to this situation. And would you stop comparing me to women!”

The two continued to banter like this for quite some time, eventually Roderich returned inside, and Gilbert continued to do whatever the hell he wanted to do. But, neither minded, in fact, Roderich would by lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy these verbal battles with Gilbert.

It had been three weeks since the albino had shown up in Roderich’s life. At first, the brunette was annoyed to no end by the albino. He refused to leave to premises! And yet…Roderich would still come to the barn. At first, it had been a rare occasion. The young master did not wish to be in the dirty man’s company.

But, lately, Roderich had been finding that he has been wishing to get out of the mansion more and more. Why this is, Roderich couldn’t imagine. Nothing in particular had changed. Never the less, the urge was still there. And the only means of fulfilling it were to go out into that wretched barn, and be in the albino’s company.

The two would always engage in verbal combat with each other. If asked, Roderich would say that it was annoying and a waste of his breath and time. Secretly though, and Roderich even had trouble admitting this to himself, he loved every second of it. Not that he would tell Gilbert that, mind you.

The adrenaline that pumps through Roderich’s body during these small wars of words had him feeling something that he had never felt before. Gilbert didn’t try to kiss up to him, or baby him, or look at him with worry in fear that his small and weak heart would go out. Instead, Gilbert would treat him like a normal human being. Of course, Gilbert didn’t know about his medical problems, but that was none of his business, now was it?

However, that didn’t make his company less grating. Some of the things that spew out of Gilbert’s disgusting mouth would be enough to make sailors gasp.

Then there was the issue of personal space. It seems that the concept of it is completely unfamiliar to the albino. He would always sit too close for Roderich’s liking. Whenever asked to move away, he would simply smirk and say, “Why, can’t handle being this close to a gorgeous being?”

Though, in the end, the albino always ended up scooting a bit farther away. He would do it inconspicuously, as if hoping the brunette wouldn’t notice, who of course did, but choose not to comment on it.

Why would he comply with Roderich’s wishes? Based on their conversations, Gilbert doesn’t appear to like Roderich at all, or he just likes making fun of him. And Gilbert seems like one to never listen to others. So why would he do as Roderich asked?

Ah, this was all so confusing! Roderich scribbled out the sheet music he was attempting to compose in frustration. Making his own music was always a pleasure of his. He had hoped that it would rid him of all these thoughts that were occupying his head. But, alas, there was no such luck. Instead, Roderich found himself staring at a piece of paper only filled with crossed out music bars.

“Nice place you got here.”

“Ah!” Roderich jumped at the voice, his papers and pens falling out of his hands. He turned swiftly over to the source of the voice only to be greeted with the sight of Gilbert leaning lazily against the door frame of the practice room on what Roderich had dubbed his, “Good leg”.

The brunette put a hand over his racing heart, more than a bit startled. But, now was not the time to worry about that. Gilbert wasn’t supposed to be here! He could get them both in massive trouble. “What do you think you are doing!? What would happen if some of the servants were to see you, or worse my mother?”

Gilbert was doing a fine job of ignoring the brunettes raging questions as he continued to walk, or limp would be more appropriate, into the room. His eyes seemed to be taking in all that’s around him. “Geez, this one room is bigger than my old house in Berlin.”

Roderich now was standing and began striding towards the albino. He placed a hand on his back, trying to gently steer him in the direction of the doorway, but there was no such luck. Despite the fact that he was rather thin, Gilbert was stronger than he looked. Eventually, the brunette began to push with his entire body, but Gilbert didn’t move one bit.

“Get out now, before you get me into trouble!” Roderich was trying to keep his voice low, fearful that a servant might hear him.

“But I got so bored in that barn! And your mom left a while ago, I saw her leave in a car. So, what’s the big deal? Plus, I could see you all by yourself through the window so I figured I’d bother you.”

Roderich was still trying to literally push the albino, and was jabbing his elbow into his back. It soon reached the point where he was using his entire body weight. Despite the fact that Roderich was putting in quite a bit of effort to make Gilbert move, said person was able to push back easily with hardly any effort. It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but Roderich was already a bit tired from all the physical activity. His breathing was beginning to become laborious, and he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He had to stop now. He was beginning to feel nauseous. He couldn’t risk having an attack while his mother, who had gone out to the city for work, was away. He quickly stepped away from Gilbert, and stumbled his way, rather ungraciously, over to his piano bench. Roderich plopped down and, once again, put a hand on his chest to try and slow down his heart which was now racing. His breathing was ragged and fast, and all Roderich could do was try to calm himself down by trying to slow his breathing. The fear was beginning to settle in Roderich’s stomach, for this feeling of pressure on his chest was all too familiar.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was staring down at him with worrying and confusion. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did it look like the brunette was having a heart attack? It wasn’t anything he did was it? Gilbert didn’t know if he could live with the guilt.

The albino stumbled towards the brunette a bit, worried that he might make the situation at hand worse. “H-Hey, you alright?” Gilbert didn’t know what to do; he had never really been in a situation like this. Let’s just say that dealing with these kinds of issues wasn’t his forte.

And too his horror, Roderich shook his head no. “G-Get…Elizaveta.” Roderich had managed to say weakly in between his breaths, which were now becoming even more laborious as the seconds passed by. It was said so quietly that Gilbert almost didn’t hear it.

“But I though you didn’t want me be to be seen-“Gilbert stopped as Roderich looked up at him in pain, his violet eye pleading for help.

No more words needed to be said. Gilbert left the room and began going down the corridors of the mansion as fast as his bad leg would allow him. Under different conditions, Gilbert would probably take in the amazing architecture of the mansion, and the beautiful paintings that lined the hallways. But, now was not the time for that.

 He began to call for the maid, but there wasn’t a sight of anyone. Where the hell was everyone?

He quickly made his way up the grand staircase, with a bit of trouble. Pain was starting to shoot up his bad leg, obviously not appreciating all the sudden and harsh movement, but the albino ignored it. He had more important things to worry about.  “Elizaveta!” Gilbert called again. The panic in him was rising, knowing that the longer he took, the worse Roderich was going to get.

Luckily, the maid popped her head out of an open door. She was quite surprised to see the albino, and was wondering if he broke his way into the house. “What are you doing?! What if someone else heard-“

There was no time to explain himself. “Get to the piano room! Roderich needs help. He…he…I don’t know, it looks like he’s having a heart attack.”

The color drained from Elizaveta’s face the second the words had left Gilbert’s mouth. A quite, “Oh, no.” was heard as she dropped the laundry she was carrying on the floor and bolted down the hallway and practically flew down the stair case.

All Gilbert could do, was limp after her as fast as he could. The maid made a stop at a door, and opened it so harshly that it almost fell of the hinges. For what Gilbert could see, he would have to guess it’s the kitchen. “Antonio, call Dr. Vargas and tell him to get over here, now!”

The lass didn’t even wait for a response. She held her skirt up a bit as she ran, and Gilbert couldn’t help feel bad for her since her shoes looked like they were making the task difficult. Though, to be fair, he too wasn’t fairing that well. But they both had to tough it out.

Elizaveta was determined. She ran until she finally arrived to the music room, with Gilbert shortly arriving shorting behind her. What they saw caused them both to gasp in horror.

Roderich’s face was a pale blue. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his throat. He looked at them as if he was pleading for them to just do _something_ to make the pain go away. Though his mouth was open, no sound came out, as if he was screaming silently.

Gilbert had no idea what to do. All he could do is look at the scene in panic. He felt helpless, knowing that he couldn’t really help the suffering man in front of him. However, it should be noted that not once had it crossed the albino’s mind that this was Roderich, whom he found irritating, sheltered, and ignorant about the world around him. All Gilbert cared about was making sure he didn’t die.

Fortunately, Elizaveta seemed to know exactly what to do. She quickly walked over to her young master, and with obvious practice, she hit his back with the palm of her hand hard.

The brunette let out a single shaky breath as more tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Gilbert stared in confusion. What was Elizaveta doing? It was obvious Roderich couldn’t breathe, so why wasn’t she applying the proper technique? The albino was brought out of his panic as he saw that the person he had gone to for help didn’t really know what to do. However, now that Gilbert could clearly see the problem, he knew exactly what to do.

Stepping forward, Gilbert said, “I know what to do, get him on the floor and-“

Elizaveta screamed, “No! Just stay away! I know what to do!”

The maid continued the strike her master’s back, each time it caused him to let out a breath, which sounded more like gasps of pain to the albino. How many times has the maid done this technique? Obviously a lot, judging how she didn’t even have to think before she acted. And that’s what worried the albino. This technique wasn’t helping Roderich, it was just keeping him alive.

The minutes continued to pass by of the same pattern of Elizaveta slapping Roderich’s back with the heel of her hand, which would only give him one breath each time. Gilbert had to look away eventually, with a dirty hand covering his mouth, unable to bear the sight in front of him.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do something. While he did find Roderich to be annoying, Gilbert never liked to see someone in pain, nor would he wish that kind of suffering onto them. But, Gilbert knew that he was capable of stopping the pain. “Just stop and let me-“

Gilbert wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Elizaveta delivered a blow that was a bit harder. Immediately, Roderich was able to breathe deeply and leaned forward as he fell into a coughing fit. Elizaveta visibly relaxed, glad that her friend was now able to actually breathe on his own.

The tears continued to stream down Roderich’s face as he tried to compose himself. His maid was now rubbing gentle circles on his back as his body shook. The color had returned to his face, but he was almost a deathly pale now, looking a bit like Gilbert. The Austrian had broken out into a cold sweat and as Gilbert stumbled up to Roderich and rested a hand on his shoulder, he could tell that his skin was now cold and clammy. Roderich was visibly shaking, almost as if he was in freezing temperatures, and he had wrapped his arms around himself, which reminded Gilbert of a scared child.

Antonio rushed into the room at that moment, looking disheveled and worried. “I called the doctor and Ms. Edelstein! She said she is coming home immediately. Is Roderich okay?” The Spaniard was eyeing his young master, nervous to approach him, in fear that he will just make the situation worse.

Elizaveta looked up and gave a small, sad smile. “Everything is fine, now.” She continued to rub Roderich’s back in a way a mother would, as the young master worked to even his breathing.

Gilbert was now sitting next to Roderich, not really sure what to do now. Carefully, he leaned down so he could whisper in his ear, “Sorry if that was my fault.” Gilbert didn’t know exactly what had just happened, or why, but for some reason, he felt like part of it was his fault.

The albino could see the brunette look at him in confusion from the corner of his eyes, but Roderich choose not to reply.

With a warm tone, Elizaveta began to speak softly to her friend. “Roderich, let’s get you upstairs, okay? Dr. Vargas is going to be here soon.”

Silently, Roderich nodded his head, though his vision was a bit blurred, and allowed his maid to help him stand, as he took shaky steps out of the music room. The young master was heavily leaning on his servant, who was able to easily support his weight, despite the height difference.

Gilbert started limping after the pair, but Antonio put a tan hand on his should, and tilted his head in the direction of the hallway. All the other servants were now out of their hiding places, and were looking at their young master with worry. Gilbert couldn’t go out now, without the risk of getting caught.

Quietly, the Spaniard whispered to his taller companion, “We’ll just stay in here for a little bit. They will go back to work soon, and then we can go and make sure he’s alright.” Antonio’s tone lacked his usually cheerfulness, which only amplified how serious of a situation they had just gone through.

With a sigh, Gilbert sat back down onto the piano bench with Antonio. For a while, the two said nothing. Both were just replaying the events that just took place in their head over and over again. The albino was just glad that was over, and he was grateful that everything was fine now. But, one thing was still plaguing his mind. Finally, Gilbert spoke up.

“So, you want to tell what the hell that was all about?”

XXX

“Are you all set now?”

Elizaveta finished tucking Roderich into his bed. He was changed into his more comfortable night clothes, and the young master looked exhausted.

“I-I’m fine now.” Roderich replied, his voice still shaky from the events that had just taken place. It was clear that he was still frightened by his episode, but was trying not to show it. After all, it wasn’t as if it was the first time this has happened to him. But, it was something he could never imagine getting use to.

Roderich hated it whenever he did end up having an attack. The feeling of helplessness as he sat there, unable to breath, was something that always caused him to become cold with fear, despite the number of times it has happened to him before. Not to mention the pain that consumes him as each second that passes without being able to take in a single breath, and only feel the pressure on his chest and the desperation for oxygen in his lungs increase every moment.

The young master loathed the fact that he was born with this weak body, that wouldn’t allow him to do any sort of physical activity without the threat of death. What he would give to be like everyone else, who could do any sort of exercise without worrying about their heart stopping.

Roderich let out a tired sigh, as Elizaveta sat on the edge of the bed, and began to gently run her fingers through his hair. She could tell that her friend wanted nothing more than to roll over and get some rest, but that couldn’t be done until after the doc tor came. “Just stay up a little while longer. Once the doctor leaves, you can go right to sleep.”

Roderich nodded rested his head against the head board against his bed. He had to sit up, in fear that if he didn’t he would drift right of the sleep. The male slowly closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of his friend’s soft and gently fingers going through his hair, and listened as she lightly hummed a song that was probably from Hungary, her home country.

The male let out a shiver. His attacks always left him feeling cold. Elizaveta noticed, of course, and wrapped her free hand around her friend, as she started to slowly rub his arm that was farther away from her. Her body was pressed against his, in a hope that the friction from her hand and her body heat would help warm him up.

The lass placed a chaste kiss on top of the male’s head, and Roderich couldn’t help but smile. His friend was trying so hard to make him feel less miserable. How could he not appreciate her efforts?

Suddenly, the door burst opened, causing the two occupants on the bed to jump, as a rather distressed looking man ran into the room, almost tripping over his own two feet.

“Roderich, I’m here! Don’t worry, I brought all the necessary equipment and-“

The man, who was Roderich’s doctor, continued to ramble on like this for quite some time. Said doctor had a very distinct Italian accent, and had soft red hair, with a single curl off the side that was somewhat similar to Roderich’s.

Elizaveta put her hand up to stop the fretting doctor. “I think we get the point now, Feliciano dear. Can we actually start the check-up now? Roderich is rather tired, and in need of some rest.”

Dr. Vargas, or Feliciano as he preferred to be called, seem to realize he was rambling again, and bowed his head in apology. “Right! Sorry, I just got so scared when Antonio called me! He sounded like someone who had missed dinner time! And then I-“Feliciano continued to talk as he approached the bed.

Elizaveta rose from her position on the bed and gave a little wink to her friend and a wave of goodbye to the doctor before silently leaving the room.

Great, now Roderich was all alone with the talkative Italian. It’s not that the Austrian didn’t like his rather young doctor. Feliciano has helped Roderich quite a number of times throughout the years. It’s just that he is so animated in everything he does that it can be tiring just to be in his company.

Roderich was brought out of his thoughts as his doctor plopped down on the bed and giggled. “Hi Roderich! How are you feeling?”

The Austrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the childish behavior. Honestly, he has no idea why someone like Feliciano would want to be a doctor. He is always going on about cooking and painting, so Roderich could not understand why he does not go into one of those kinds of professions. Perhaps it is because of better pay?

“Well, at the moment, I am not feeling all that exceptionally well. Then again, you wouldn’t have been called if I was feeling healthy, now would you?”

Feliciano gave an enthusiastic nod as he put his black bag on his lap and began to rummage through it. “You’re right! You always think of everything! So, what happened? Was there something really scary that you had to run away from and your heart gave out?”

Roderich had to raise an eyebrow out that question. He honestly wondered if he doctor thought he had a life of an adventurer, considering some of the questions he asks are rather odd. “Um…no. What happened was-“

The door slammed open for the second time that day as a distraught Antonio flung himself into the room, followed by a worried looking Gilbert.

“Roderich are you okay? You looked terrible before, and I just wanted to make sure that nothing had-“

It was the Austrian’s turn to put his hand up to signal for silence. “Antonio, please calm down, before you cause me to have another attack.”

Instantly, Antonio covered his mouth with his hand, as if he feared that his voice alone would be enough to put his young master’s health in danger.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was more focused on Roderich’s well-being than anything else. “So you’re not going to die?”

 Roderich had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid question. “No, _Gilbert_ , I’m not going to be dying anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Antonio clapped his hands together, why he did that was a mystery to Roderich. “Hi Feli! You look well!”

Antonio seemed to be even more friendly than usual when the happy doctor was around. Roderich suspected it was because the two were somewhat similar in behavior. “Hi Toni! Thanks, by the way! I have been so happy lately because one of my patients just gave birth!”

The Spaniard’s eyes widened at that, clearly the news of babies excited him. After all, it was no secret that the tall tan man wanted to be a father. “Really? Wow, how exciting! Well, I have to go back to work. Mrs. Edelstein will be home soon after all. Feel better Roderich. And bye bye Feli!”

“Bye bye Antonio! It was nice seeing you!” Feliciano waved enthusiastically, before he resumed looking for whatever he needed in that bag of his.

Gilbert began to limp forwards, until he was on the right side of bed, which was the side Roderich wasn’t on. Roderich had to resist the urge to gasp in horror as Gilbert sat down on the bed in all of his filthiness. Sure, he had been courteous enough to take his disgusting boots off, but he still smelled foul, and now that smell was going to get on his bed!

“Gilbert, what do you think you are doing?”

The albino waved his hand in a lazy manner. “Piss off, prick. My leg is bothering me, so I need to rest it. All that running around is not good for it, ya know?”

“Hello, I’m Dr. Vargas. But I don’t like being called that because it makes me sound old. So call me Feliciano, okay?” Feliciano was practically lying across Roderich’s lap, who was less than pleased at this, in order to properly face Gilbert for a hand shake.

Gilbert smirked and shook the much smaller and cleaner hand firmly. “Hey kid. Call me Gilbert.”

With a small, but happy, nod, Feliciano took a stethoscope, and returned his attention to his patient. “Alright, Roderich, I need to you take big breaths for me now.”

Said brunette did as he was told, while his small doctor pressed the cool metal of the tool to his chest, and later the brunette’s back. But, Roderich was more interested in looking over at the albino who was now lying in _his_ bed, where he didn’t belong. “Gilbert, why are you even up here? I thought I made it clear you belong in the barn?”

The albino merely shrugged. “Hey, someone has to make sure you’re okay.”

Roderich bristled at that comment. “I assure you, I am in perfectly capable hands.”

Before an argument broke out, the tan Italian intervened with a question. “You never told me what happened, Roderich. It’s not good to keep secrets from your doctor, you know.” There was a slight teasing tone in his voice, and Feliciano was still smiling while he was saying this. In a way, it almost reminded Roderich of a child who was trying to appear mature.

Roderich sighed, not really wanting to relive the event that had just taken place down stairs. “I was working on a piece in the piano room, when he” The brunette tilted his head toward Gilbert, “came in. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn’t. I was already stressed as it was, and I suppose the added physical activity of trying to push him out didn’t sit well with my heart.”

Gilbert chose to intervene with his own question. “Oh yeah, Antonio told me about all your medical issues. How come you never told me? We’ve known each other for, what three months now?”

The Austrian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. “Three weeks to be more precise. And I don’t think that it is any of your business to begin with. Antonio shouldn’t be telling you about my personal information.”

Meanwhile, Feliciano was biting his lip in deep thought. Apparently, he failed to notice the bickering duo, or was just blocking them out. Suddenly he spoke out. “I want to feel your heart beat again.”

That unnerved the young master. Was there something wrong? Why did the usually happy doctor seem so worried all of the sudden?

The doctor began to reexamine his patient, when all the sudden, a shrill female voice could be heard throughout the mansion.

“Roderich, my son, are you okay?!”

The brunette could feel his heart sink for he knew exactly who that voice belonged to, his mother. Quickly, he turned to Gilbert a said, “Quick, get into the bathroom.” If Gilbert was seen now, then all hell would break lose, and who knows what measures an over protective mother might take to protect her son?

The albino didn’t need to be told twice. He hobbled away into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him to be out of sight. Just as Gilbert closed the door, his mother ran into the room and practically pushed Feliciano out of the way, in order to reach her only son.

The worried mother wrapped her arms around her son, so that his face was resting against her bosom. There were tears coming out of her eyes, and she laid several kisses on top of her son’s head, who could only sit there and take the onslaught of unwanted affection.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have left you all alone! It’s okay now, dear. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Feliciano was looking back between the bathroom door and Roderich in obvious confusion as to why Gilbert had to be hidden away. Roderich just prayed that his doctor would take a hint and not say anything that could get them into trouble.

Suddenly, realization seemed to hit Feliciano like a bag of bricks and he let out a quite gasp and said, “Oh, I get it now.”

This took Mrs. Edelstein’s attention away from her son. “You get what?”

Feliciano just waved his hands in front of him, as if hoping that it would take her attention away from what he just said. “Oh, nothing, nothing at all!”

Roderich rolled his eyes at his doctor’s attempt to be convincing. But, never the less, his mother seemed to buy it at least. Perhaps she was just too concerned with her son’s health to really care?

Turning her attention back to her son, she began to question him. “Roderich, what on Earth happened? You didn’t go outside, did you?”

There was an edge in her tone at her last question. Oh, he could only imagine how much trouble he would be in if he had been outside when the attack happened. “No, mother, I’m sorry for frightening you. I was trying to compose music, you see. I wasn’t fairing too well with it, though. I suppose I let my frustration and stress get the better of me.”

The brunette made sure to give a sharp look at his doctor, as if to silently tell him to accept this lie. Luckily, Feliciano gave a small nod of understanding, which helped lessen Roderich’s worries.

The mother looked at her son with pity and worry. “Oh dear” she whispered as she placed a hand on her heart.

Feliciano cleared his throat, to get the mistress’s attention. “His heart is getting weaker, I’m afraid. Its pulse isn’t as strong. I can’t guarantee it will get better. Roderich, be more careful from now on.”

Roderich nodded. “Of course, Feliciano.” Of course this information unnerved him. His heart was already weak, but now it was getting worse? What could that entail for his future?

His mother, as expected, didn’t take this news well either. “W-what do you mean it’s getting weaker? Isn’t there anything I can do?” More tears were forming, as worse case scenarios were popping in her head. Her son; dying in his sleep, his heart giving out on him, all at the young age of 25. It was all a mother’s worse nightmare.

Feliciano was having trouble looking into the sad eyes of the mistress. He hated giving bad news, but then again, it comes with the job, doesn’t it. “His heart has been pumping of twenty-five years, ma’am. That alone is enough to give it trouble, but then add the fact that there is added stress in day to day life, and his heart will be put under an enormous amount of pressure that it might not be able to take.”

It was as if this news was enough to shock the mistress into silence. She just stared at her son, tears falling down her cheeks, as if imagining that this was the last moment she will ever have with him. “Is…Is there anything we can do?” she whispered.

Roderich didn’t like to see his mother so upset over him. While her over protective nature can be irritating, he knew she did it because she loved and cared for him. He wished he could make her smile. He gently laid his own hand across hers, and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “It’s all right mother. I’m going to be fine.”

Feliciano offered a small smile, trying to cheer the two up, although he knew that was impossible. “Just keep doing what you have been doing; avoid stressful situations and physical activity.”

The red head could tell that there was nothing more for him to do. And with that, the doctor collected his things, and wished the pair of mother and son good bye, before leaving.

His mother sat with Roderich for a while. She couldn’t help but worry for her son’s well-being. The thought of losing her only child because of his heart was enough to break her’s. She kneeled by the bed and rubbed her son’s back, as he began to drift off into sleep. She whispered, “It’s going to be fine” over and over again. Though, one could never be sure if she was trying to comfort her son, or rather herself. Once she thought that Roderich was off in dream land, she placed a soft kiss on her son’s temple and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Gilbert waited for a few moments before he stepped out of the bathroom. He looked over at the young master, who turned out to be only half asleep. “She’s not that bad, your mother I mean. I can tell she cares about you.”

Roderich looked at Gilbert with tired eyes, and half his face pressed into the fluffy pillow, and gave a small smile. “She is a good mother. She just gets over protective at times.”

Suddenly, the same voice that was just speaking to her son in sweet tones was now screaming throughout the manor.

“It was your job to look after him, and you left him all alone!”

Roderich’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, obviously a bit startled from the sudden yelling. The young master knew exactly what was happening. She was taking out her anger on one of the poor servants who were nice enough to give him some form of freedom, no matter how little it was.

“But, my dear, he said he wanted some alone time! I was just doing as I was told!”

Roderich knew that voice as well. It was Francis, one of the male servants. It was his turn to watch the young master today, to make sure he didn’t do anything too dangerous. Now, Roderich could imagine he was regretting his actions.

“Are you trying to blame my son for this?! He almost died because you didn’t do your job!”

Roderich couldn’t help but feel guilty. While Francis was annoying, and a bit lecherous, he didn’t do anything to deserve having his ear chewed off by his mother. But, then again, there is no creature quite like a mother bear trying to protect her cubs.

Gilbert let out a low whistle. “Wow, I take back what I said. Your mom’s kind of a bitch.”

Roderich was too worn out by the day’s events to care about the foul language. The young master began to rub his temple, hoping that all of this will just blow over quickly.

“That’s it, you’re fired! Pack your bags and get out of here, this instant! Besides, I shouldn’t be having French servants right now; it’s bad for my image.”

Now that confused Roderich. What did she mean they shouldn’t have French servants? Did something happen with the French? Roderich wouldn’t know, he was often cut off from outside world information.

Mistress Edelstein could be heard stalking through the halls, her heels clacking against the hard floor. “Now I’m going to have to find another servant. Ugh, all that paper work and-“

Gilbert brightened as soon as he heard that. Though why, Roderich had no idea. Suddenly, he was seated on top of Roderich’s bed again, and was, once again, getting too close for comfort.

“Hey, you should tell her to hire me!”

Gilbert sounded really excited now. Though, the brunette was less than thrilled with the idea. “Why would I do that? Have you ever even worked as a servant before?”

The albino shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Hey, I’m a fast learner.”

Roderich, now sitting up, crossed his arms and gave Gilbert a hard look. “And why should I do that? What will I gain by doing such a thing?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and began to list off reasons while counting with his finger. “Well, first, I won’t have to live in the barn anymore. Second, I will be working for my keep. Third, you wouldn’t have to hide me anymore. Fourth, I could actually bathe. Fifth-“

Roderich put his hands up to silence the albino. “All right, all right, fine. I will see what I can do. But we are going to have to make you look presentable first. And I don’t know if she will hire you with that limp of yours.”

Gilbert didn’t seem to care as he smiled and did a little victory dance, which Roderich had to resist laughing at.

Oh, why did he continue to help this strange man? While the day could be described as melancholy at best, Gilbert’s presence did make him a bit happier. But, of course, Roderich would never admit that to anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Well, you certainly clean up nicely. Though, I just wish there was something we could do about that hair of yours…”

Gilbert stepped out of Roderich’s bathroom with an air of confidence, while the brunette smiled appreciatively at the now clean man. Even with his obvious limp, it looked like the albino was striding out of the room. His hair was no longer matted, though it still stuck up oddly but that most likely wasn’t going to change, and his skin looked much healthier now.

Today was the day of the job interview. To say that Roderich was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Everything had to go perfectly! Luckily, the young master was able to forge a job applicant into his mother’s pile of possible new servants. Although, making the actual document itself was a bit of a task, since the information Roderich did have on Gilbert was limited. Thus, the brunette was forced to…improvise a bit, since he had a suspicion that his albino guest would not be willing to give up a lot of personal details.

But, none the less, the task was accomplished. Now, Roderich was making sure the Gilbert was going to look presentable for his interview, and not to mention give him a few pointers, so to speak.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Gilbert looked genuinely confused at this, as if he didn’t notice the way it oddly stuck out in certain places, not to mention the color itself was bound to turn heads.

“Well, to start with, it seems that no matter what, it always looks messy! Almost as if you just crawled out of bed!” Roderich walked forward till he was standing directly in front of the slightly taller man. The brunette was immediately thankful for sending Antonio out to the city to buy proper clothes. Gilbert’s previous cloths were in such poor shape that they had to be thrown away!

Roderich couldn’t help but admire the way the new suit looked on Gilbert. It was a simple piece, nothing too extravagant. The trousers and jacket were black, and Gilbert was very insistent on keeping said jacket open. A navy blue tie was also added in, which Roderich was now fixing, as the albino had tied it wrong.

“It’s just part of my charm. And at least I don’t have one of those silly curls sticking up in an odd place.”

The brunette couldn’t help but become flushed with embarrassment at that. He never was fond of his single curl that would never stay flat, no matter how hard he tried. “D-Don’t make fun of it! It was just something I was born with.”

Gilbert merely made an, “mh-hm” sound in response. The albino tilted his head down a bit to look at the brunette, just as he finished fixing the tie.

Stepping back with an air of pride, Roderich admired his handiwork. He had to admit, Gilbert did look much better. With all that dirt and grime off of him, Roderich would dare say that Gilbert could be classified as handsome. Of course, the brunette would never say that out loud.

Gilbert also noticed his improved looks, as he glanced at himself in the long mirror located by the wardrobe. "Heh, not bad. I say I look pretty sexy right now, don’t you think?”

Roderich had to scoff at that while he crossed his arms. “Would you stop being so arrogant, it is rather unbecoming.”

Suddenly, the air in the room became a bit more serious as Gilbert’s visage lost its usual smile. It was clear that he was worried as well. Perhaps he was just as nervous as Roderich, but just better at hiding it?

“Do…Do you think I’ll do alright?”

Roderich had never heard his friend sound so nervous before. Though, the brunette could understand the reason that said nerves are there. Gilbert doesn’t exactly have a lot going for him, if the truth were to be told. So why would Roderich want to have him working at the mansion?

In all honesty, Roderich would rather have the albino, whom he had known for quite a while now, then some random stranger. It’s the servants’ job to look after him. To have someone he just met to be constantly keeping an eye on him would be unsettling. At least with Gilbert, he is comfortable. Plus, it was better to have someone who treated him like a person, rather than someone who treated him as if he was a glass doll.

The brunette smile, and placed a hand that was supposed to be reassuring on the slightly taller male’s shoulder. “Just try not to say anything stupid, alright? Don’t disagree with her, and when she starts talking about me, act like I am more important than anything in the world. That will earn you some brownie points with her.” Roderich has seen many past job interviews in the past, so he has a pretty good idea of what his mother likes and dislikes in a worker.

“So…just smile and agree with everything she says. And make sure to treat you like you’re the next baby Jesus?”

Roderich’s smile faltered at that. “That’s a…odd way to put it. Maybe not to that extreme, but yes, that is what you are going for.”

Gilbert gave a shrug. “Sound easy enough. I just have to be an ass-kisser.”

Roderich’s face hardened. “Gilbert, will you please take this seriously, I don’t want you to-“

“Yeah, yeah” The albino interrupted as he began to walk away from the mirror and towards the door, “Don’t worry about it, I’m just messing with you.”

Before the albino could reach the door, Roderich beat him to it and held it open to him. Of course, the brunette couldn’t miss the look of agitation directed at him. “Excuse me for trying to be polite.”

“You didn’t just do that because of my leg, did you?”

Now that question surprised Roderich. It almost came out of nowhere. “Of course not, it’s just nice to be polite, something which seems to be foreign to you.”

Thankfully, the playful smirk returned on Gilbert’s face, as the pair walked out of the room, and down the hall. “Good, wouldn’t want you to think I’m some poor cripple or something.”

Roderich couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “Trust me; the thought has not once crossed my mind. Now, lets us get a move on. We need to get you to the front door for your interview.”

Nodding, the two made their way downstairs, carefully, in fear that someone might see them. They were able to keep the albino’s presence a secret for this long, and it be a shame if they were found out now.

Luckily, Roderich had managed to easily sneak his companion to the back door, and it is there that the two parted ways. Gilbert made his way easily to the front of the mansion, and now stood in front of the large, mahogany front doors.

Yes, Gilbert was a bit nervous. After all, job interviews were never exactly his forte. But, just imagine if he is able to pull this off. Having a stable job, and a nice place to live in? In the economy that seems to be plaguing Europe, it was almost too good to be true. Plus, he can tell that Roderich wants him to have the job too.

Gilbert can’t help but feel bad for the poor guy. Sure, he is unfairly rich, while the rest of Europe suffers. But, to basically be a prisoner in your own home is something that Gilbert would probably detest, if he were ever put into the same situation.

That’s another reason why he has to get this job. He wants to see the aristocrat be happier. When Gilbert watches him, he just looks so miserable. And yet, when the albino is in his presence, there seems to be a fire that lights inside the brunette. And it excites Gilbert to see it. Of course, he could never tell this to Roderich. He would look like a total sissy. But, that’s alright. He will keep these strange thoughts happily to himself.

With a final sigh, Gilbert raised his pale hand, and gave the wooden doors a firm knock. There was no backing out of this now.

XXX

“It says here that you have no previous work experience as a servant.”

Gilbert was now sitting across the notorious Mistress Edelstein. They were residing in the living room, across from one another. The way the women would look at the male would send shivers down his spine. It was almost as if she was judging every single detail about him.

Of course, he was working hard to impress her. He pretended to be astounded by the expansive and elaborate appearance of the room they were now residing in, despite the fact that he has seen it before. He was sitting up straight, crossed his legs neatly, and gave a small and polite smile.

“No, I do not. However, I am able to pick up on things fast, so I don’t think it will be much of an issue.”

The mistress was staring at his white hair and red eyes, almost in disgust. Gilbert couldn’t imagine why though. Sure, albinism wasn’t exactly common, but was that any reason to treat him like dirt?

“And you’re from…Germany?” She questioned while going through the various papers, unaware that her own son had written them. Of course, Roderich was careful with it, and had purposefully made the hand writing a bit messy, in order to avoid suspicion.

Gilbert gave a small nod. “I was born in Berlin. After the Great War, I came over to Austria.”

The long-haired lass looked up from her papers. “And, why do you want a job here? Why not one back in your homeland?”

Now that question caused Gilbert to be taken a bit back. So personal! He doesn’t exactly see why it matters. However, he knew he couldn’t say this. If he did, all of his chances would be shot to hell. “Well, I’m sure that you are aware that the economy isn’t the best right now. Germany is struggling, as well as Austria.”

The women tilted her head a bit at this. “It is? Why, I never noticed.”

This caused Gilbert to grit his teeth. Were these people really this ignorant about the world around them? How could they not know how families are struggling just to put bread on the table? This is why he never really liked the rich. Although, he had to make a bit of an exception for Roderich. It wasn’t really his fault after all. Hell, he was practically cut off from the rest of the world. But this women, whom he has seen leave her luxurious home plenty of times, should have no excuse.

But, he kept all of this to himself. Ignoring the urge to get angry, he continued answering the question, though his smile was beginning to thin. “Yes. It is hard to find a job today. And when I saw that you were hiring, I knew I had to take up on the opportunity. The chance to be able to get good work in today’s world is a lucky one.”

The mistress intertwined her fingers and rested her elbows on the table in front of her, still giving the albino a hard stare. “Pardon my rudeness, but I can’t help but notice that you have a limp. Will that affect your ability to work?”

Geez, these people sure don’t beat around the bush, do they? “I don’t think it will be much of an issue, ma’am. My leg has pretty much always been like this, so it’s not like it will bother me or anything. I know how to work around it.”

The lady gave a slow nod. “And how did your leg become injured?”

For the second time, Gilbert was taken back. “Excuse me?”

She acted as if she had said nothing wrong at all. Doesn’t she understand that there are limits to what you can ask in a job interview? “I said, how did your leg become like that? I need to make sure that you’re not some kind of delinquent, and became crippled because of some crime you committed.”

Gilbert didn’t know what to say. His body tensed up, and memories came forth. Memories that he wanted to only forget. He had to make up a lie. He wanted to leave everything behind him. Bringing up the past would only bring pain. “W-Well, you see, it was…” Gilbert couldn’t fake this anymore. The smile was now gone from his pale lips, and he returned the mistress’s cold look with one of his own. “Look, I can’t tell you exactly what happened. I don’t feel comfortable sharing that. But, I can assure you that I am no criminal, and you should have no fear over something like that. But, what happened is my own personal business.”

“I see, a secretive man,” the way she said that grated Gilbert nerves, “Alright then, then if you were to be hired, you should know about the most important aspect of the job; my son, Roderich.”

Here we go. This was the part that Gilbert could not afford to ruin. He sat up, and pretended to look interested.

A sigh escaped the women’s fair lips and Gilbert couldn’t help but notice the worry that was in her violet eyes.

“My son is a perfect boy,” Gilbert internally scoffed at that. The man was twenty-five! And here she was referring to him as a boy! None the less, the mother continued. “He does well in everything he does, and I am very proud of him. Unfortunately, he was born with…less fortunate genes. It was from his father’s side, you see. He has a weak heart, his skin is very sensitive, he is more vulnerable to germs, any form of physical and mental strain is dangerous for him, and…”

God, the list kept going on and on. Based on what his mother was saying; Roderich was about as fragile as a glass doll. Antonio only said that he had a weak heart! Not that he would break upon contact! But, Gilbert had to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he put on a face of fake concern.

“Wow, it must be difficult for him. His life is constantly at risk.”

The mother nodded. “Indeed. That is why, if you get the job, you are not to allow him to go outside, or to let him do anything dangerous. He may get frustrated, but it’s for his own good. Also, the servants will take turns watching him, although it’s mainly the maid, Elizaveta’s job.”

Gilbert let himself smile. “Don’t worry, ma’am. If you privilege me with this job, you can have my word that your son will be in good hands.”

This had made the women smile, as she leaned back a bit in her seat and crossed her arms. “Even though you do seem a bit inexperience, you certainly seem to be capable. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders.” A finger was put to her mouth, as she went into what seemed like intense thought. “You know what; I’m going to hire you.”

This instantly caused Gilbert to perk up. “Really?!”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure. I don’t want to put too much time into finding a new servant right now. I’m very busy. However, know this, if you ever put my son into any danger, or harm in in any way, I won’t hesitate to throw you out into the streets.”

“Uh…Don’t worry ma’am, you have my word that I won’t harm him.” Geez this lady could be frightening. You don’t go around messing with overprotective moms.

“Good. I’ll have Elizaveta show you the manor and explain the work to you.”

She called for the maid, who came in the room hurriedly. After Mistress Edelstein explained that Gilbert would be a new worker, she instructed the maid to show him about.

The pair of servants walked together down the hallways, waiting to get out of earshot. Once they were sure that it was safe to talk, Elizaveta looked over at her albino co-worker. “Congratulations” she said dryly.

A mischievous smirk easily found a way onto Gilbert’s face. “What’s wrong? Not happy that I get to stick around now?”

Elizaveta pouted. “No, it’s because your company is both irritating and exhausting.”

Gilbert shrugged. “Roderich likes me enough if he wanted me to stay.”

“No, I would just rather have you in here, working, than staying in that disgusting barn.”

Roderich was leaning against the wall, and now walked up to meet his two companions. Stepping in front of the albino, the brunette put out his hand for a shake. “Well done on getting the job. I was watching the interview, you did pretty well actually.”

Gilbert looked down at the hand being offered to him. He couldn’t help but dwell on the Mistress’s words about how breakable and fragile the man in front of him was. Without thinking, the albino put both of his hands up, and with little effort, pushed Roderich in the chest, and watched him fall to the ground.

“Roderich!” Elizaveta exclaimed as she knelt down beside her young master, who had landed on his bottom. Sitting up on his elbows, he looked up at the standing man in anger. “What did you do that for?!”

Despite the brunette’s anger, Gilbert on cocked an eyebrow. “So, you’re not in any immediate danger and I didn’t just cause every bone in your body to break?”

Confused eyes looked up, only to be staring into the ruby ones looking down on him. As Roderich processed Gilbert’s words, understanding appeared in his violet eyes, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of this entire situation.

“So, you’re referring to the part where she went into grave detail about my poor health?”

Elizaveta helped Roderich stand, and could only stare back and forth between the two men, not really fully understanding the situation.

Gilbert, on the other hand, just put his hands on his hips and smiled. “Yes! My God, she made it sound as if you’re gonna die tomorrow!”

Fixing his glasses, Roderich bushed himself off from the fall. “Yes, she tends to exaggerate my issues just a tad. Although, in the future, if you are trying to make a point, please use less violent methods.”

“Yes, _please”_ Elizaveta added. “Trust me; the Mistress will not be pleased with that kind of behavior. So, if you don’t want to be fired, then I would suggest toning it down.”

The albino merely shrugged. “Eh, it’s no big deal. So, where am I staying?”

Turning to his maid, Roderich said, “Elizaveta, would you please show Gilbert down to the servants’ corridors? When you are done explaining everything to him, get him started on his duties.”

Smiling up at her friend, the lass said, “Of course.”

And so, the pair of the maid and albino walked off together, while Roderich retired to his music room.

XXX

“And here is the men’s room”

It was a room located in the basement, but it was surprisingly bright and well furnished. The room mainly consisted of comfortable looking beds lined up against the two of the walls, so that there was a walking space in-between the two rows right in the middle of the room. Next to every bed, there was a small dresser, designed to hold clothes and personal items.

The only occupant in the room was Antonio, who was lying in the bed on the far left, and appeared to be reading something.

Looking up from his book, a bright smile blossomed on his cheery face. “Hi, Gilbert! I see you got the job! I knew you would. Look, I moved all your things here, so you can stay in the bed next to mine!”

Limping forward, Gilbert inspected the drawer, only to find that indeed, his new clothes were neatly folded and put away, along with his notebook, which looked untouched.

“Hey, thanks buddy. Say, how come you’re not upstairs and hard at work?”

“It’s my day off! So, I like to spend some quite time and relax. You have to have some time to yourself every now and again, right?”

Gilbert smirked. “Amen to that.”

Elizaveta took this opportunity to cut into the conversations. Clearing her throat to get the males’ attention, she said, “While Antonio may have the day off, we certainly don’t. You two can chit chat later, okay? Right now we have to get you started on your duties.”

Turning to leave the room, the albino said, “All right, all right. Don’t get your panties in a bunch now.” This, of course, caused the young woman to become red with anger, but she chose not to say anything. It’s just best to ignore it after all. Although, now that Gilbert is officially living in the mansion, that might be a bit harder to do. Only time can tell what was going to happen, right?

Right before he reached the door way, Gilbert turned on his heel to look back at his Spanish friend. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later, okay? You can answer my questions about how things work around here. I want to be prepared for anything.”

Smiling while Antonio was getting comfortable on his bed, he said, “Sure thing! We can do that over dinner. That’s at 8 o’clock, by the way. It’s right after Roderich and his mother eat.”

“Got it. So, it’s a date then.”

Giggling quietly, Antonio opened his book again. “Yep, see you then!”

The albino and the maid left the room, and began to climb the stairs leading back up the main floor. Immediately, the young lady began to list of the man’s duties for the day.

“All right, you’re going to be taking over for Francis, since he is no longer working here. Thank God for that, I don’t know how much more of his lechery I could take. Anyways, it is your turn today to keep an eye on Roderich. You don’t have to constantly hover behind him. In fact, that would royally piss him off. Just sort of pop your head in every now again to make sure he is fine, and not getting into too much trouble. Also, the music room need a bit tidying up, just don’t touch the instruments. Got it?”

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile to himself. “So, I get to spend my day watching the pretty princess? What fun.” Obviously, that last bit was some added sarcasm.

Elizaveta, however, took this comment a bit more seriously than intended. She was practically bristling with rage, and really, who could blame her? She didn’t know what exactly this man’s intentions are, and what if he wants to hurt her friend? Possibly in the sexual way? Elizaveta was no fool after all. She had seen the glances the albino has been casting towards her young master. They spoke of nothing but desires and arousal. She couldn’t just be seeing things! This was always how it started in her romance novels, which just so happened to mostly feature two male characters.

But, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure of Gilbert’s attentions. So, for now, she would have to keep a careful eye on Roderich. She had to make sure that he wasn’t going to be harmed by this strange man!

With a sigh, she turned to her co-worker, and said, “Look, I don’t know why you seem so interested in Roderich, but know this, if you plan on hurting him, in any way, I will make you regret it. Roderich is my friend, and I will not let you violate him in anyway.”

Putting his hands up, Gilbert said, “Whoa there, little lady. I don’t know what you think, but I don’t exactly plan on stealing his virginity or anything like that, anytime soon. I may be into men, but he isn’t exactly my type.” Of course, Gilbert didn’t exactly have a type. Labels were so boring and he himself doesn’t fit well into them. None the less, it makes his explanation easier to explain.

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette asked, “How do you know Roderich’s a virgin?”

Wow, that certainly wasn’t the reaction the pale man was expecting. “Wait, you’re not shocked that into men. That I’m, you know…one of _them_ ; a disgusting, raging homosexual that disregards all of society and is a walking sin?”

Elizaveta giggled at this, which caused Gilbert to raise his eyebrows. Seriously, this woman can switch from being dangerous and lethal to bubbly and happy in a second. It’s fucking creepy!

“I’ve known that you’re gay for a while now. You mean it was supposed to be a secret?”

Okay, now the albino just wanted to scream to the heavens. This woman’s nuts! “Of course it’s supposed to be a secret! It’s not something you want to advertise. How’d you know?”

Putting a delicate finger to her chin, the maid looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Well…let’s see. It all started when I first saw you pinning Roderich against the wall of the barn. Then, the next day, I walk in and it looks like you and my dear friend were about to engage in a very passionate kiss. Ever since then, I’ve kind of always known.”

Gilbert slumped his shoulders. Great, he didn’t know that he was _this_ obvious. And here he thought he was doing a marvelous job at hiding his sexuality. He might as well welcome all the hatred that comes from being a homosexual with wide open arms.

The high pitch giggling brought the albino out of his somber mood. It took him a second to realize that she was laughing at him! No one laughs at the Great Gilbert Beilschmidt.!

Elizaveta, on the other hand, remained light hearted. With a smile on her face, she playful swatted at Gilbert’s shoulder. “Oh, lighten up! I won’t tell anyone. Plus, it’s nothing to be ashamed of! Think of all the positive’s that come from homosexuality; the most forbidden, and purest of all forms of love!”

The albino took a tentative step back. “All right, you’re starting to freak me out now.”

“Hey, my reaction could be a lot worse. And you never answered my question; how do you know Roderich’s a virgin?”

A smirk reappeared on the albino’s face. Ha, this question was just too easy! Not to mention, hilarious! “Oh, come on, Elizaveta! It’s so damn obvious! He’s always uptight, never lets himself have any fun, and he shows no interest in any of the maids! He is such a prude! He should loosen up and have some fun every now and again.”

The maid’s smile faltered a bit. Sure, she didn’t like listening to her friend get made fun of, but everything the albino was saying was so true that it hurt. Plus, she felt a little bad about upsetting Gilbert about his sexuality. He should be proud of it! And she knew just the way to pick up his confidence back up!

“Gilbert, can I tell you something about Roderich? I think this will make you feel better about yourself as well.”

Now she had the albino’s attention. He was looking at her with quite an amount of interests. With his hands on his hips, Gilbert leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with his co-worker. “I’m all ears.”

With a sigh, Elizaveta began speaking. “I think that Roderich, like you, is also a homosexual.” She didn’t miss the look of surprise that danced across the albino’s face, but she kept going. “You’re right that he doesn’t have an interest in women. He never has. If he does engage in a conversation with a female guest or maid, it’s always platonic. The difference between you and Roderich is that I don’t think he is aware of this. He doesn’t realize what his heart desires. So…perhaps you being here is a good thing. You can help him discover new things about himself. Just be careful when approaching the subject. He won’t respond well if you’re completely forward about it.”

Gilbert had to take a moment to collect himself. After a couple of seconds, he took a breath and said, “Wow…that was…not what I was suspecting. You could totally be on to something. And you basically just assigned me a mission, didn’t you?”

Another giggle was let out of the maid’s mouth. “You got it! It was mostly a spur of the moment type of thing, but it is the same none the less. I want Roderich to be happy, and I have been failing to make that possible for his entire life. Maybe, this is the one thing that will allow him to be at least a little more carefree.”

Putting his arms around her shoulder, Gilbert and Elizaveta walked down the hallway together. “I’ll try not to disappoint. And here I thought that you hated my guts.”

“It’s not you I hate; it’s the way you act. That’s just a given.”

Wiggling his eyebrows a bit, Gilbert smirked and said, “It’s all a part of the charm, baby.”

Playfully pushing him away, the maid gave the servant a slight tap on his bottom, and ushered him forward. “Keep dreaming. Now, off to work with you!”

XXX

A final note rang out through the air as Roderich finished practicing one of Bach’s pieces on the piano. Bach was a bit of a challenge for him, since the style wasn’t his personal preference, but he could never be a real musician if he didn’t learn how to master the most famous pieces, now would he?

Clapping rang out through the room and the brunette whipped his head around to find Gilbert leaning on the doorway and giving a round of applause.

“Damn, how come you’re not out there preforming live?”

Turning his body fully to face his unexpected visitor, Roderich couldn’t help but relish the praise. “Well, it probably wouldn’t be good for my health. All that traveling and preforming would take quite a bit of energy. And how come you are not working?”

Walking into the room, Gilbert said, “I am working. I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you. And clean up this room. You don’t mind if I do both at the same time, do you?”

Waving a dismissive hand, Roderich turned back to the piano. “Nock yourself out.”

The albino nodded, and limped over to the windows. Taking out the rage and bucket of water that he had brought with him, the servant began to easy, yet tedious task of window washing.

While Roderich pretended to be going through his sheet music, he couldn’t help but keep glancing back at Gilbert. Surprisingly, he was doing quite a fine job. He wasn’t rushing through the work, as the brunette had expected him to do, but rather he was taking his time. The glass was shining by the time he had finished one of the window panels. This was most surprising to Roderich.

“I never would have thought that you would be such a careful and hard worker.”

Looking down at the seated brunette, Gilbert smiled. “Hey, it’s my first day on the job. I can’t afford to fuck it all up, can I?”

Sticking his nose up in the air, the young master dryly replied. “Your work may be fine, but your language still is foul.”

“Think of it as a personality quirk.”

Truth of the matter was, Gilbert was too busy thinking of his conversation with Elizaveta. How was he going to make Roderich find out about his sexuality? And be subtle about? He was use to just getting straight down to business, but now he was going to have to beat around the bush. This was going to be difficult.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. It was worth a shot. “Man, Antonio sure is cute, isn’t he?”

Of course, Gilbert couldn’t miss the way the brunette’s body tensed up, and how his voice seemed to raise an octave. “E-Excuse me?”

All right, so that was the reaction he was kind of expecting. Now, he would just have to keep going with it. “The way he is always smiling is adorable. Not to mention, he has a pretty fine ass.” This wasn’t completely true. Sure, Antonio was a pretty awesome guy, but Gilbert honestly wasn’t interested in him that way. This was all just to see Roderich’s reaction.

“I…I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation to be having, Gilbert.”

He is getting uncomfortable, good. Maybe he is on the right track. Of course, Gilbert had to be very careful. He had to make sure that he didn’t cross the line. “I want to tell him how I feel. Got any advice on how I should go about doing that?”

“I...well…um” Roderich was completely at a lost what to say. Gilbert was a homosexual!? All right, Roderich had to admit, that wasn’t really all that surprising. What, with the way he was always getting in his personal space and making jabs at him. But this was completely unexpected.

Gaining the courage to speak, Roderich said, “I…I wasn’t aware you were…attracted to men.”

All right, now they were getting somewhere. This was the perfect chance! Gilbert couldn’t afford to miss it! “Yeah, ladies just never interested me. What about you though? Got anyone you have special feeling for?”

Roderich’s face flushed at the intimacy of this conversation. Honestly, this was not appropriate conversation for a servant and master! Then again, Gilbert wasn’t exactly a normal servant, now was he? But it is still the principle that counts! “Not especially. I have never been attracted to anyone before.” All right, that was a bit of a lie. The brunette use to have a crush on his, now ex, friend Vash. Unfortunately, the friendship just couldn’t last. Luckily, it was just a child’s puppy love, nothing more.

It seemed Gilbert saw through the lie as well. “No one? I find that hard to believe. So, you don’t have a problem with me being gay?” Gilbert had to see his reaction to this question. It would give him the answers he needed.

Roderich was as stiff as a board. Boy, did he look uncomfortable. “Well, I may not agree with it. It goes against what I believe in. It’s unnatural. But, I will never be able to control you, so I might as well not make a huge fuse over it. Just don’t go around flaunting it.”

Gilbert pouted. That wasn’t the reaction he wanted. Although, it was a bit hopeful to hear that he wasn’t completely disgusted with the albino. “If your mom found out, what would she do to me?”

Roderich couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Oh, he could only imagine what his mother’s reaction would be. She would be beyond livid. “If you’re lucky, she would probably fire you, and then call the police. She isn’t quite as open minded as I would like her to be.”

Gilbert sat down on the piano bench next to his companion, who moved over to make room for him without any complaint. The windows were now long forgotten. “Oh, so you’re the poster boy for open mindedness then, mister ‘it’s unnatural’”.

This was certainly a conversation that Roderich was not expecting on having. He had no idea what to say! “It’s just that…it’s wrong. There must be a reason that people have to hide homosexuality. Plus it’s against my religion, and-“

“Let me guess, mommy dearest told you that it was wrong and unnatural?”

Roderich crossed his arms, and sat up straight. He had to stand firm on his beliefs! “Of course she did. But society also says that-“

For the second time, Gilbert interrupted. “But, society is not always right, is it? And you and I both know that your mother isn’t either.”

Now Roderich didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t a conversation that he wanted to be having, and it was just bringing up old memories that should be forgotten. Yes, Roderich use to be a little…curious, so to speak, about homosexuality. His interesting relationship with Vash only heightened that curiosity. But, after his mother had walked in on her, at the time, nine year old son experimenting with his friend, she quickly taught him that it was wrong and he would burn in hell for ever indulging in such thoughts again. Of course, Roderich was no more than just kissing his friend at the time, and it was completely innocent, as neither boy even knew what sex was at the time.

But, looking back on it now, Roderich realized that his mother never gave a clear reason as to why it was so wrong to be gay. Sure, it was against their religion, and society deems it to be wrong, but a precise and clear reason was never given.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was staring at his young master, who now looked the most unsure than the albino had ever seen him. This was not the way it was supposed to be going! He didn’t want to get into politics or what is morally right with his companion. He didn’t like to see the brunette so visually insecure. He had to do something, something bold.

With a deep breath, Gilbert laid his hand on top of Roderich’s, who jumped a bit at the sudden contact. The albino gently curled his fingers around the slightly smaller, and most certainly softer, hand, so that he was holding it.

The young master could only stare down at it with confusion, looking back up to meet Gilbert’s ruby red eyes. “What are you doing?”

Gilbert gave a small smile, as he was trying to be reassuring. “Look, I’m holding your hand. This is what two gay men do together. Is it wrong, or disgusting? I’m not doing anything unnatural now, am I?”

Roderich was taking in the sensations that were now going through his hand. Never before has he felt this. This almost tingling sensation that was going through his body was making him nervous. But, he couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel good. Slowly, with uncertainty, Roderich turned his hand over, so that both of their palms were touching against each other.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t frightened. As an adult, this is the most intimate thing he had ever done with anyone. It was a completely new experience. The way that Gilbert’s rough hand touch against his soft skin felt strangely soothing. Tentatively, Roderich curled his own fingers around the albino’s pale hand, so that their fingers were intertwining. “It doesn’t feel like it’s wrong.” The brunette’s voice was barley a whisper.

The pair just sat there for a while, hand in hand, both taking in the sensations.

Gilbert was a bit stunned. He did not plan to take it this far. But, it just sort of…happened! Not that he was complaining, mind you. Now that he thought about it, Roderich was strangely attractive. His slender body figure, effeminate facial features, and striking eyes all seemed to be lost on Gilbert before this. Now, however, these things were all the albino could look at!

Roderich’s voice broke him out of his thought. He didn’t even notice that they seemed to be leaning on each other now, hands still intertwined. “I thought you said that you liked Antonio.”

The albino chuckled at that. “I was lying. He’s a great friend, but that’s all he is; a friend. I just wanted to see how you would react.”

He could feel the brunette stiffen a bit at that. It just occurred to Gilbert how strangely relaxed Roderich was. He was so use to see him fretting over something, and sitting up straight, that it was nice to see him with his guard down. “So, you were just making fun of me, then.”

“No, it was a bit of an experiment. And I have to say it was pretty successful.”

Roderich’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. But, with you, I don’t think I will even bother trying to comprehend what you just meant.”

They continued to sit in silence for a little bit. Gilbert would absent-mindedly stroke his thumb across Roderich’s knuckles. Eventually, though, the silence began to bore him. So his attention span wasn’t the longest. Was that a crime?

“Hey, you guys have any pork around here? I’m starving.” All right, Gilbert had to admit, that ruined the mood a bit. But this situation is just so strange and awkward that he had to say something!

Roderich had to chuckle at the rather random question. “You sound like a pregnant woman with cravings.” The young master couldn’t help but feel accomplished. After all this time of Gilbert comparing him to women, he was finally able to come back with a comparison of his own!

Gilbert however jumped up at this. Now standing, he pointed an accusing finger at Roderich. “Ha! I knew you had a sense of humor somewhere.”

Crossing his arms, Roderich said haughtily, “I never said I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but usually you have stick that is 10 yards long up your ass.”

Pouting, the young master practically shrieked, “I do not! And to answer your earlier question, no we do not serve pork in this house.”

Tilting his head in confusion, the albino questioned why that was. “How come? Are you guys’ vegetarians or something?”

“No, it just goes against my religion to eat pork.”

It took a couple of seconds for the albino to understand what this meant, but understanding spread across his face. “Ah, I get it. You’re a Jew. I should have known. With a name like Edelstein and all.”

Roderich rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am Jewish. Not that it matters, really.” It was obvious that the brunette was still a bit dazed by the intimate and somewhat romantic moment he had just shared with his servant. He would certainly need time to reflect on that, and to question his morals.

Turning to walk out of the room, Gilbert said over his shoulder, “Whatever, I’m going to grab some food and get back to washing those windows, all right.”

The brunette didn’t say anything as he watched the albino leave the room. He was too busy contemplating about what had just happened. He had held another man’s hand! And it most certainly wasn’t in a platonic way! The worst part of it all was that he liked it!

Roderich couldn’t deny that he wished to feel Gilbert’s strong hand again. He wanted to just have some form of contact. In fact, he was craving it. But this is all so wrong! What would his mother say if she found out? Oh, she would be ashamed! Either that or she would blame Gilbert for corrupting him, or something along those lines.

But…Gilbert didn’t force him to like it. No, that was all of his own accord. And now that the young master thought about it, Gilbert was…strangely attractive. His features, which Roderich found odd and abnormal before were now exotic and appealing. These were thoughts he absolutely should not be having!

The albino was, of course, going through a similar crisis. What the hell did he just do?! He didn’t have any kind of feelings for the uptight brunette, so why did he feel so damn nervous all of the sudden? Almost like some kind of school girl! Ha, what a ridiculous thought indeed!

He didn’t even like Roderich all that much! Sure, the guy was fun to tease, and kind of cute, but that didn’t mean he had romantic feelings for him, right?

Perhaps it was because of pity? Gilbert had to admit, he did kind of feel sorry for the guy. Being locked up here, and being treated like a prisoner. But still, that didn’t explain this sudden rush of emotion!

Ah, this was all so confusing! Gilbert took a deep breath. He had to calm down, and just keep going with life. If anything good came from this, was that he got the results Elizaveta wanted.

While passing through the living room, the albino couldn’t help but here the radio. It sounded like some audio drama was on.  Peaking in, Gilbert saw Antonio sprawled across the couch, literally taking up as much space as he could, while listening to the device.

“I see you’re enjoying your day off.”

The Spaniard’s head literally popped up at the voice. Turning around, his face broke out into a happy grin at the sight of his friend. “I try to enjoy every day! But yep, I’m only aloud to listen to the radio if no one else is in here, so I love it when I get an opportunity.”

“I think you just like to lie on that ass of yours.”

“Nuh-uh! And you’re just jealous because mine is better than yours!”

Turning around to show off his backside, Gilbert smirked and said, “Please, like there is a finer piece of ass out there than this.”

Laughing a bit, Antonio stood, to show off his own rear end as well. “But mine is way cuter, just look at it!”

The two continued to compare their rear ends for quite some time, which ended in a play fight. Gilbert wrestled Antonio to the ground, and the two rolled around on the carpet like two young boys. Both men couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Here they were, two fully grown men, wrestling like two children. It was a strange sight indeed.

They eventually wore themselves out though, and were now resting on the soft carpet, trying to catch their breaths.

Suddenly, gun shots were heard throughout the room, which came from the radio, since some kind of war drama was on. Gilbert tensed immediately. Oh no, it couldn’t be happening now. Memories were beginning to flood his head, as the room he was in currently left him.

Antonio kept calling his name, but he could no longer hear it. Instead all he could do was feel cold sweep over his bones, and the screams of men could be heard all around him.

He had to get away.

Without even thinking about it, Gilbert bolted up, and limped as fast as his leg would allow him. He didn’t know where he was going. He had to get away from the death that was before him.

Antonio didn’t understand what was happening. Did he say something wrong? But they were just laughing and having fun two seconds ago! He tried to call for Gilbert again, but his co-worker didn’t even look in his direction! Almost as if he didn’t see him at all!

Something was very wrong, that much was obvious.

XXX

Roderich stepped out the music room. Honestly, what was taking Gilbert so long? He said he was just going to get some food!

Walking past the living room, something caught the corner of his eye. Peering his head in, the brunette couldn’t help but notice Antonio, who was looking like he was having a panic attack.

“Antonio? What’s wrong?”

Immediately, the Spaniard flung himself at the Austrian, and wrapped his arms around the faired skinned man’s neck. The tan man was practically sobbing into the brunette’s shoulder, and Roderich could only stand there dumbfounded, since he had no idea what the situation at hand was about.

“It’s horrible, Roderich! I was playing with Gilbert, and everything was going fine! Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, his whole body starts to shake. It was so scary! His breathing got all fast and he ran away. I tried to ask what was wrong before he ran, but he wouldn’t even look at me! I think I did something horrible!”

Awkwardly patting his back, Roderich tried to comfort the sobbing man. However, this really wasn’t his forte, and he had no idea about how to go about it. “Antonio, please, calm down. I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. It must just be a misunderstanding. Do you know where Gilbert went?”

Sniffing, Antonio shook his head. “I-I think he went upstairs.”

Nodding his head, Roderich stepped away from his servant and said, “All right, why don’t you calm down while I talk to Gilbert.”

Antonio sadly nodded, and sat back down on the couch to catch his breath. Roderich, on the other hand quickly, well as quickly that was aloud of him, went up the stairs.

The brunette had no idea where to start looking though! His house was a big place. Where could Gilbert have gone?

With a sigh, the young master began to search the halls, and began calling out the servant’s name. However, hope was soon beginning to leave the brunette. Just where could he be? He honestly couldn’t have gotten that far!

As Roderich walked by his bedroom, he couldn’t help but stop. The door was slightly ajar. Now that was odd. It’s always properly closed.

Tentatively, the young man approached the large wooden door, and opened it a bit more to peer in the room. Once he looked inside, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he found the very man he had been looking for.

However, that relief soon vanished as soon as Roderich actually saw the shape that Gilbert was in. The poor man looked like a mess! He was curled up into a little ball in the corner of the room, and as Roderich slowly approached him, he could see that the man was shaking and wrapping his arms around himself.

“Gilbert?” Roderich asked quietly, hoping not to startle the man.

And yet, Gilbert didn’t even look up, almost as if he didn’t hear Roderich. Instead, the albino’s gaze was directed toward the ground.

Kneeling down in front of him, Roderich could only gasp at what he saw. Gilbert looked terrible! His skin was even paler than usual, and his eyes were out of focus, almost as if he was looking at something that didn’t even exist. Tears were falling down his pale cheeks, and Roderich could hear the albino mumbling something quietly to himself.

“Gilbert, can you look at me?” Slowly, the Austrian reached out a hand to touch the other’s shoulder. Roderich couldn’t help but feel hurt when Gilbert visibly flinched from his touch.

Not knowing what to do, the brunette continued to talk in calm, soothing tones to the albino. It’s what his mother always did when he was afraid, so perhaps it would help Gilbert as well? Nevertheless, Roderich just didn’t want to see this man in pain anymore. He was always so used to seeing Gilbert being so self-assured and cocky. To see him like this, weak and afraid, was most unsettling.

“It’s okay, Gilbert. It’s just me.” Slowly, Roderich carefully, and awkwardly, wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s shoulders. Even though the German tensed at the touch, he didn’t flinch away from the contact this time, which was a comforting sign to the Austrian.

Roderich continued to hold Gilbert for quite some time. Whatever he was doing must be helping, so the young master continued to lightly stroke his back, and quietly whispered that everything was going to be fine repeatedly. It’s what his mother did when he was upset or after he just had an attack, so perhaps it would also help Gilbert?

Eventually, Gilbert’s breathing calmed down and he soon began to relax in his friend’s arms. His eyes were now in focus, and with a soft voice, he asked, “W-What…What happened?”

The voice surprised Roderich a bit, but he was happy the Gilbert was responding to him again. Having the normally loud albino be so quite was not something that Roderich enjoyed, surprisingly. “I…don’t know. Antonio said you and him were talking, and that you suddenly tensed up and ran away. Did something upset you?”

Pushing the brunette away, Gilbert slowly began to stand, with added support from the wall. His legs were shaky, but he tried his best not to show it. “N-No, I’m fine. It was just…nothing.”

Standing, Roderich could only look at his friend with worry. Gilbert continued to take uneasy steps toward the bathroom, and Roderich couldn’t help but worry the albino was going to collapse right then and there. “Are you sure you’re-“

“I said I’m fine!”

With that, Gilbert slammed the door shut, and locked himself up in Roderich’s bathroom.

Of course Roderich felt hurt. He was just trying to help Gilbert, and that’s the treatment he gets? Then again, something could be very wrong with the albino. It was just so different from how he normally acts!

With a tired sigh, Roderich took a seat on the edge of his bed, with the hopes that Gilbert would eventually come out. However, soon, the sound of choked sobs could be heard through the wooden door.

Guilt immediately manifested itself within Roderich. Wasn’t there something he could do? He couldn’t just sit here, could he? But, as the minutes wore on, the sobbing only became worse and worse. It would seem that Gilbert wouldn’t be coming out of that bathroom anytime soon.

With a sigh, Roderich rose from his bed, and made his way downstairs. What was that whole scene about? What was the cause of it? These were the questions that were raging through Roderich’s mind. What could cause Gilbert to become like that broken man that is in his bathroom?

As he entered the living room, the Austrian was greeted with the sight of his Spanish friend sitting on the couch, biting his bottom lip in worry. As Antonio’s eyes landed on him, the tan man bolted out of the seat and rushed over to his young master. “Is Gilbert all right? What happened? Was it my-“

Putting up a hand to stop the onslaught of questions, Roderich waited for silence. Once he was granted it, he started to ease the servant’s worries. “Antonio, I don’t know what exactly was wrong with Gilbert. He is…resting in my room. I know it’s your day off, but would you mind doing his duties for today? I don’t think he is fit to work.”

Sadly nodding, with his head cast down, Antonio replied, “Okay. Do…Do you think he is mad at me?”

Trying to give a reassuring smile, Roderich put a hand on his friend’s shoulders and said, “I don’t think it had anything to do with you.”

At the very least, that seemed to perk Antonio’s spirits a bit.

XXX

Entering the male servant’s quarters, Roderich was quickly able to find out which bed belonged to Gilbert’s. The brunette had assumed his bed would be close to Antonio’s, and he was right.

Roderich’s intentions were pure. He was going to bring up a change of clothes for Gilbert. He assumed that the albino wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his, now day off in his work cloths. So, he was going to drop off his night cloths for him, which would be much more comfortable.

However, upon opening the drawer, one item was on top of the neatly folded pile of clothes; that notebook.

The thought of opening up the notebook, or possibly diary since its contents were still a mystery, and reading its contents crossed the brunette’s mind, or course, but guilt immediately followed. This was Gilbert’s private book. He probably didn’t want anyone to read it. Plus, how would he feel if someone snooped though a personal belonging of his?

But, then again, Roderich also had to think of the positive side of things. This notebook might be able to provide answers as to just what happened. Perhaps, something like it has happened to Gilbert before, and it is written down in here? It would certainly provide answers that Roderich had a sneaking suspicion that Gilbert would never give. The albino could be quite secretive.

Plus, his curiosity was simply driving him insane. He has seen the albino write in it countless of times, and yet he had no hint about what was in it. He had to know, and this could be his only chance!

With a sigh, Roderich careful picked up the book, and slowly opened it to the first page. Hopefully, this thing would be able to provide him with some explanations.


End file.
